Kikyou no Kokoro
by Ai KyouHina Meguchi Marlett
Summary: Pertarungan tiba. Kikyo meminjam kekuatan Kagome untuk mengalahkan miasma Naraku yang mulai menguasai Shikon no Tama. Akankah Kikyo berhsl? Last chapter updated. Pls review!
1. In Sakura Park

Hy all, aq balik lagi nih, kali ini pke pairing Inuyasha Kikyo. Terinspirasi dari wktu ngeliat vdeo "Inuyasha Final Act" yang bikin aq nangis sejadi2nya*lebay*. Mau tau isi vdeo itu, ntar di critai di ending crita ini.

Tak lupa untuk para senpai, dengan kerendahan hati, saya minta reviewnya!! *membungkukan badan*

Bwt dini. m2f ya, FF dgn pairing Naruhina pnya q blm rampung*emangnya bgunan*, jadi blm pntes d publish. Tp, thk bwt tantangannya.

Met baca!!!!!

**Disclaimer : Rumiko Takahasi**

**"Kikyo no Kokoro"**

**part 1  
**

* * *

Musim semi tiba. Sakura memekarkan kelopaknya yang putih kemerahan, dan menebarkan wangi lembutnya. Sesekali angin kencang berhembus, membuat kelopak-kelopak menari lemah gemulai bersama ranting-ranting yang ikut berayun.

Seorang gadis miko duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Tangannya yang pucat menggenggam busur panah, sementara di punggungnya, tabung berisi puluhan anak panah, benda yang siap digunakan kapan saja bila gadis itu menghadapi bahaya.

Siang itu, sinar matahari merebak, membakar kulit bagi siapa saja yang disinarinya. Penduduk desa kebanyakan duduk di bawah pohon rindang, atau masuk ke dalam rumah mereka yang sederhana karena beratapkan jerami. Tapi tidak dengan gadis itu. Ia lebih memilih duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang tak rindang.

Gadis itu mengambil anak panahnya, lalu mempersiapkan busur agar anak panah dapat melesat ke sasaran yang tepat.

"Jangan lama-lama memandangi Sakura di saat cuaca begini, nanti kau bisa pusing!"

Kata-kata itu...sepertinya...

"Inuyasha!", gumam gadis itu dingin.

Kedua mata kini saling bertatapan. Mata emas Inuyasha menatap mata dingin gadis miko itu.

Inuyasha duduk di dahan pohon sakura, tepat di depan pohon sakura tempat Kikyo berdiri.

"Kau sudah tau semuanya kan?", tanya Inuyasha, berharap Kikyo akan menanggapinya kali ini.

Gadis itu tetap diam membisu. Hanya kelopak matanya yang bergerak, menutupi matanya yang sayu.

Inuyasha gusar. Ada apa dengan wanita ini? Kikyo berubah, itu sudah sejak lama. Tapi, kenapa dia berubah sampai sejauh ini? Apa karena dia mengetahui kebenaran tentang peristiwa 50 tahun yang lalu?

Inuyasha melompat ke bawah, berdiri tepat di depan Kikyo berdiri.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kikyo?" tanya Inuyasha sambil mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha memeluk gadis miko yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Menjauh dariku, Inuyasha!!", Kikyo mengacungkan panahnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Inuyasha tertegun, melihat panah yang diacungkan Kikyo ke urat lehernya. Sudah biasa baginya menghadapi hal ini, sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Miko itu.

Tangan Kikyo tiba-tiba gemetar, menarik panah yang berada di leher Inuyasha. Air matanya merebak.

" Inuyasha!", ujarnya di sela-sela tangisnya.

Pemuda atau han nyo itu terperengah. Baru kali ini ia melihat gadis itu, menangis di hadapannya. Tangannya merengkuh tubuh Kikyo yang rapuh ke dalam ceruk pelukannya, sebagai tanda keprihatinannya atas takdir buruk yang telah dialami perempuan itu.

"Kikyo! Maafkan aku, andai waktu itu...

"Aku terlalu percaya pada tipuannya Inuyasha. Ini bukan kesalahanmu sepenuhnya!", bisik Kikyo lirih. Inuyasha mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku, Kikyo?"

Kikyo mengangguk pelan.

"Inuyasha, kau ingat janjimu dulu?"

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku melupakannya. Tapi kau lihat khan. Aku gagal. DAn aku terlambat menydari semua tipuan ini!", jawab Inuyasha. Kikyo melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu Inuyasha.

"Kita masih punya kesempatan untuk itu!", ujar Kikyo.

"Tapi, bagaimana? Kita sekarang berbeda!"

Kikyo hanya diam, ia memikirkan perkataan Inuyasha baik-baik. Han yo itu tak salah. Inuyasha adalah siluman setengah manusia, sedangkan ia sendiri? Dia bukan lagi manusia, melainkan mayat yang dihidupkan hanya dengan abu dan tanah kuburan. Dan roh di tubuhnya, bukan milik dirinya. Rohnya sendiri telah bereinkarnasi melewati dimensi ruang dan waktu, tertanam di tubuh seorang gadis SMU yang bernama "Kagome".

"Shikon no Tama!", bisik Kikyo perlahan.

"?!"

"Semua pecahan Shikon no Tama telah terkumpul. Jika kita berdua menggunakannya bersama, aku akan mendapatkan roh yang abadi, dan kau akan menjadi manusia seutuhnya!", Kikyo melepaskan pelukannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon sakura.

"Tapi, benda itu sekarang ada pada Naraku!"

"Kita akan merebutnya bersama, Inuyasha!", Kikyo mencoba meyakinkan pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Bagaimana, Inuyasha?", tanya Kikyo menatap Inuyasha yang terlihat sedang berfikir keras.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, Kikyo!", gumam Inuyasha sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kikyo.

Pupil mata Kikyo melebar. Sebuah kecupan hangat dan penuh cinta mendarat di bibirnya. Tidak hanya itu, kedua tangan Inuyasha melingkar di punggungnya, sehingga dirinya bisa mendengarkan detak jantung Inuyasha yang berdegup kencang, seirama dengan detak jantungnya, walaupun ia sendiri merasa tidak berhak memiliki ornamen berharga ini, karena yang memberikan ini semua adalah roh orang lain, yang di rebutnya paksa, walau ia sendiri tak ingin melakukan hal yang kejam itu. Mengambil roh orang lain untuk mempertahankan tubuh rapuhnya.

Inuyasha melepaskan kecupannya, setelah hidungnya mengendus bau darah di tubuh Kikyo.

Sebuah lubang cukup besar, bersarang di bahu kanan Miko itu, mengucurkan darah.

"Ki...Ki-kyo!", seru Inuyasha panik.

Kikyo meringis, menahan rasa sakit luar biasa akibat lukanya itu.

Telinga putih Inuyasha bergerak instingtif, menangkap suara seorang gadis, memanggil namanya dari kejauhan. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak mengikuti panggilan itu. Ia lebih memilih menemani Kikyo, yang saat ini sangat membutuhkan perhatiannya.

"I-Inuya-sha!", Kikyo memanggilnya di sela-sela ringisannya.

"Lukamu...!"

"Bukan kau yang menyebabkan luka ini, Inuyasha!", gumam Kikyo tersenyum.

"Aku tahu itu!" tangan Inuyasha memapah tubuh Kikyo "Sebaiknya aku membawamu pada Kaede-sama!"

"Jangan bawa aku kesana!", sergah Kikyo

"Tapi...lukamu..."

"Aku bisa mengobati lukaku sendiri. Kumohon, bawa aku ke tempat itu, Inuyasha!", pinta Kikyo memelas.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu!".

Inuyasha membawa Kikyo ke tempat yg dimaksud. Ia tahu tentang tempat yang Kikyo katakan. Tempat itu adalah air terjun yang dulunya digunakan oleh Kikyo untuk menyucikan diri. Tempat itu dipenuhi mantra segel, sehingga tak ada makhluk lain yang bisa memasukinya, kecuali Kikyo. Pemuda setengah siluman itu membawa tubuh Kikyo dengan cepat, keluar dari taman Sakura dan menuju tempat itu.

"Turunkan aku, Inuyasha!", pinta Kikyo.

"Tempat itu masih jauh dari sini!"

"Kau takkan bisa masuk ke sini!" ujar Kikyo sambil melayangkan pandangannya ke muka hutan tepat di depan mereka.

"A-apa. Ini tempatnya?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau lupa?", tanya gadis itu menatap mata emas Inuyasha.

Inuyasha terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Sudahlah. Tolong turunkan aku, Inuyasha!"

"Tapi, kondisimu yang sekarang tak mengizikanmu untuk berjalan sendiri, Kikyo. Aku akan menemanimu!"

"Tapi dia membutuhkanmu sekarang!", gumam Kikyo penuh perhatian

"Kikyo..."

"Pergilah, Inuyasha!", pinta Kikyo dengan senyum yang tersembul di wajahnya.

nuyasha memeluk gadis itu sekali lagi. Kikyo seperti memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam kimono Inuyasha.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Kikyo. Aishiteru!", bisik Inuyasha sembari membelai rambut Kikyo yang panjang. Lalu pergi dengan berat hati.

"Aishiteru, Inuyasha!"

* * *

Setelah meninggalkan Kikyo, Inuyasha pergi ke tempat seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi. Kakinya terus melangkah, dan berlari cepat. Tapi fikirannya tetap tertinggal di sana, di tempat Kikyo. Dirinya sangat menginginkan agar Kikyo dapat terus di sisinya, hingga ia dapat melindungi gadis itu. Ia tak ingin lagi gadis itu celaka seperti dulu, saat Naraku menghancurkan bunga cinta di taman hati mereka, dan menanamkan benih-benih kebencian dan dendam. Dan karena itu pulalah, gadis itu pernah menjalani sebuah takdir yang bernama kematian.

Inuyasha tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar sebuah dentuman besar dari arah tempat yang menjadi tujuannya kini.

"Jangan-jangan!", Inuyasha mempercepat langkahnya.

Seekor kelabang raksasa mengamuk. Mulutnya dipenuhi darah. Selain itu, beberapa anak panah menancap di tubuhnya.

"Si...siluman ini...", ujar seorang gadis dengan bumerang raksasa di tangannya.

"Tidak ada cara lain!", ujar seorang lelaki sembari membuka kain penutup lubang hitam di tangannya.

"Miroku, jangan!!"

"Kenapa, Sango?"

"Lihat itu!", gadis itu menunjuk ke segerombolan makhluk kecil berterbangan di sekeliling kelabang itu. Ia mempersiapkan bumerangnya untuk menyerang.

Beberapa anak panah diluncurkan oleh seorang gadis ke arah kelabang. Seragam SMU yang dikenakannya memang masih utuh, tapi nafasnya sudah tak beraturan.

"Ayo Kagome, kau pasti bisa!", ujar siluman berwujud anak kecil, yang bertumpu di bahunya. Berusaha menyemangatinya yang sudah hampir putus asa.

"Panahku tak mempan padanya, Shippo!"

"Aaah. Inuyasha ke mana sih!", gerutu Shippo. "Di saat genting seperti ini, dia tidak bersama kita!"

"Kumohon, Inuyasha, datanglah!", batin Kagome. Tapi....

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!", teriak perempuan itu ketakutan

* * *

What happened in Kagome??? ntar liat ja di chapter selanjutnya. Doain pu3 biar cpt updatenya!

See you in next chapter!!!!


	2. Two Girls of One Soul

Gomen ya klo chapter ini gaje. Karn padatnya tugas sekolah putri jadi g bisa berfkr jernih. DAn sedihnya lagi, di chaptr pertma yang ngereview cuma 2 hiks hiks hiks.

Langsng ja yan hiks hiks!

**Kikyo no Kokoro **

**part 2**

**Disclaimer : Rumiko Takahasi  
**

Kelabang itu merayap ke arah Kagome, dengan mulut ternganga lebar. Besiap untuk menelan gadis itu

"Byakuryuhaaa!!"

Teriakan yang khas itu tiba-tiba muncul, disertai dengan suara tebasan pedang. Kelabang hancur berkeping-keping.

Wajah mereka yang tadinya tegang, berubah sumringah begitu melihat kelabang tersebut hancur, kecuali Kagome. Wajah anak itu masih terlihat ketakutan dengan cucuran keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya.

"Kagome, kau tidak apa-apa kan?", tanya Inuyasha sambil meraba dahi Kagome.

Bagai tersadar dari lamunan panjang, dengan sigap Kagome berdiri, begitu ia merasakan sesuatu yang meraba dahinya.

"JATUH!!", ujarnya seketika.

"DUBRAK!!", Inuyasha terjatuh seketika dengan posisi kaki di atas, dan wajah yang terjerembab keras ke tanah.

"Hei Kagome, apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Inuyasha kesal.

"Itu karena kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku !", jawab Kagome yang tak kalah kesalnya.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Mengaturku seenaknya saja. Dasar cerewet!"

"Apa kau bilang?", teriak Kagome mulai marah.

"Kau cerewet. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena sudah kutolong!"

"Inuyasha! Dasar anjing kampung egois. Aku tidak akan berterima kasih pada orang sepertimu!", teriak Kagome marah.

Miroku, Sango, dan Shippo hanya sweatdropped melihat pertengkaran mulut mereka.

Inuyasha menarik nafas panjang.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Jadi, jangan sok mengaturku!", gumam Inuyasha dingin, lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Kagome sontak terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkannya, membuat sikap Inuyasha menjadi dingin.

"Hei Inuyasha. Kau mau kemana?", teriak Shippo setelah Inuyasha berjalan sejauh 10 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kalian duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul!", jawab Inuyasha tanpa berhenti melangkahkan kakinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, pemuda berambut perak ini ternyata mencuri-curi pandang kebelakang.

"Kagome, bagaimana ini? Kita kan membutuhkannya!", bisik Shippo.

Kagome masih terdiam. Perasaannya kini tengah kalut. Di satu sisi ia merasa bersalah, tapi ia benci bila harus meminta maaf pada Inuyasha. Dan sisi lain, ia membutuhkan perlindungan dari siluman berwujud manusia itu.

"Hah, sepertinya tidak ada cara lain!", batin Kagome.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan ya?", batin Inuyasha melihat sekelompok orang yang ditinggalkannya itu tetap diam di tempat.

"Inuyasha..!", teriak Kagome.

Kali ini, pemuda itu benar-benar menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?", jawab Inuyasha tanpa menoleh.

"Kami tidak akan pergi, sebelum kau ikut bersama kami!", jelas Kagome.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mempedulikanku? Bukankah aku ini siluman anjing egois yang tak patut diperhatikan?", tanya Inuyasha sinis.

"Jangan cerewet! Ayo ikut!", ajak Kagome dengan setengah memaksa.

"Padahal yang cerewet itu kau, Kagome!", batin Inuyasha kesal.

"Aku tidak mau ikut!"

Kagome menggeram marah.

"JATUH!! JATUH!! JATUH!! JATUH!!"

Inuyasha melayangkan tangan tanda menyerah, setelah merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sakit karena berulang kali terhempas ke tanah.

"Kagome kejam, ya!", bisik Sango pada Miroku.

"Mereka tidak pernah berubah!"

Kagome menyeret tubuh Inuyasha.

"Ayo pergi!"

"Iya, aku ikut. Tapi, lepaskan aku!"

Kagome melepaskan tangannya dari kimono Inuyasha.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan beriringan. Inuyasha berada di barisan paling depan sebagai pemimpin. Kagome berjalan sambil mendorong sepedanya, dengan Shippo yang duduk di atas sadel sepeda. Miroku dan Sango berjalan di belakang sebagai penjaga.

Inuyasha menghentikan langkahnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk di pipinya.

"Plak!!", Inuyasha menampar pipinya sendiri. Sesosok makhluk kecil seukuran nyamuk, berkimono, dan rambutnya telah beruban, menempel di tangan Inuyasha. Makhluk itu melenguh kesakitan akibat tamparan Inuyasha.

"Myoga oji-san!", seru Inuyasha pada makhluk itu.

"Inuyasha, aku mendapat kabar tentang Naraku!"

"Apa itu?", tanya Inuyasha serius, membuat yang lain menjadi antusias setelah mendengar nama "Naraku".

"Ia telah berhasil mengumpulkan pecahan Shikon no Tama!"

Kagome dan yang lainnya terbelalak kaget mendengar kabar mengejutkan tersebut, kecuali Inuyasha.

"Jadi hanya itu?", tanyanya santai.

"Tapi masalahnya, Naraku tidak langsung menggunakan benda itu?", tanggap siluman kecil yang sudah tua itu melipat kedua lengannya.

"Apa maksud oji-san?"

"Kau tahu kan, bola itu dulu pernah dijaga dan disucikan?"

Inuyasha hanya terdiam dengan kepala dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya.

"Jadi..!"

"Ya, dia mengincar sesuatu sebelum menggunakan Shikon no Tama!"

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!", Inuyasha berkata dengan begitu santainya.

"Baka. Bagaimana jika yang diincarnya itu salah satu dari kita!", tanggap Kagome memarahi Inuyasha.

"Tapi setidaknya kita punya waktu untuk mencegah itu terjadi!" jawab Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha benar. Kita bisa mempersiapkan rencana matang untuk melawan Naraku!", ujar Si Biksu mesum, Miroku.

"Lagi pula, mengerjakan sesuatu dengan terburu-buru itu tidak baik. Otou-san bilang begitu padaku!", sambung Shippo, siluman rubah kecil di atas sadel sepeda Kagome.

"Inuyasha, aku pergi dulu!", siluman tua itu pamit pergi.

Merasa tak ada yang mendukung pendapatnya, Kagome diam saja.

"Hari sudah hampir malam bagaimana kalau kita istirahat di sini ?", ujar Sango sembari memandangi langit yang senja kemerahan.

Mereka mengangguk setuju, lalu membereskan barang-barang yang mereka bawa.

* * *

Sekelompok Shinidama Chuu terbang dengan membawa roh berwujud chaya putih di kaki mereka. Tubuh mereka yang putih, memantulkan cahaya bulan purnama, membuat mereka terlihat seperi gerombolan cahaya yang terbang menerangi ckrawala langit yang gelap. Tidak satupun manusia yang menyadari kehadiran makhluk utusan Miko itu, kecuali satu orang.

Sepasang mata, menatap gerombolan makhluk tersebut dengan seksama.

"Itu kan, Kikyo!", batinnya.

Gaadis itu menengok keadaan di sekelilingnya,. Memastikan apakah keadaan mendukungnya untuk mengikuti cahaya itu.

"Sepertinya aman!", batin gadis itu setelah melihat semua temannya terlelap, lalu bergegas keluar dari kantung tidurnya.

* * *

Seorang gadis berpakaian Miko, berjalan tertatih menembus kegelapan hutan. Di sepanjang lengan kanannya, noda darah yang merah kehitaman, mengering, dan lubang luka di bahunya yang tak lagi mengalirkan darah

Tak ada emosi yang tergambar di wajahnya, seperti expresi rasa takut akan lukanya, maupun rasa takut akan kegelapan malam, yang biasanya dikuasai siluman-siluman jahat, pengincar Shikon no Tama.

Ia menengadah, memandangi bulan yang purnama yang bersinar terang, satu-satunya lentera yang bisa diandalkannya untuk menerangi jalannya, agar tak tersesat. Dan hanya satu kesan yang bisa ia dapatkan dari pemandangan itu, "Bulan yang tak pernah berubah, sejak 50 tahun yang lalu dipandangan matanya"

Langkahnya terhenti di tepi sebuah air terjun. Entah apa yang difikirkan gadis Miko itu, hingga tiba-tiba ia membenamkan diri ke dalam air yang deras itu, membiarkan dirinya berbaring terapung, terombang-ambing oleh aliran air yang tak mampu menyeret Miko itu ke dalam alirannya yang sangat deras.

Satu persatu bola-bola cahaya beterbangan keluar dari tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam, menahan rasa sakit pada jasadnya yang hampir kosong.

Masih terukir jelas di ingatannya, saat kedua kalinya ia merasa dihidupkan kembali di dunia ini. Meski dalam keadaan yang tidak sempurna, ia tetap bersyukur karena ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk memuaskan hasrat terakhirnya, yang dulu sempat terkubur bersama jasadnya yang telah menjadi abu. Hasrat akan dendam dan kebencian pada sang kekasih, han yo berambut perak, menggantikan cinta dan kasih sayang yang pernah terukir di hatinya sebelumnya. Begitu tingginya rasa benci dan dendam itu, hingga mampu menjadi energi yang digunakannya untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

Itulah satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia ingin tetap hidup. Ia tak mungkin mati sebelum dendam yang mendarah daging itu terbalaskan. Dan, ia tak mungkin menghapus kebencian dan dendam itu, karena bila itu terjadi, sudah pasti akhir hayatnya terbentang luas dihadapannya. Dan jasadnya akan kembali terkubur bersama tanah, seperti yang pernah dialaminya sebelumnya.

Tapi, kebenaran terungkap sudah. Dan seketika itu juga, dendam dan kebencian yang sudah menjadi tujuan hidupnya itu, terhapus begitu saja. Tak ada lagi energi yang bisa membuat tubuh itu bertahan. Meski cinta dan kasih sayang kini kembali terukir, ternyata tak mampu menjelma menjadi energi yang mampu mempertahankan tubuh rapuhnya.

Sekelompok Shinidama Chuu datang dengan bola-bola roh di kaki mereka. Biasanya, Kikyo akan langsung berdiri, menyambut bahagia akan roh-roh yang akan diimplementasikan ke dalam jasadnya itu. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"Kembalilah ke jasad kalian masing-masing!", ujarnya dengan suara tercekik.

Kagome berjalan perlahan ketika ia melihat gerombolan cahaya putih itu berhenti di sebuah tempat di dalam rimbunan pohon-pohon besar, yang seolah menyatakan tempat itu tidak bisa dimasuki sembarangan.

Kagome mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu menggerakannya dengan gerakan seperti melambaikan tangan. Ia menutup matanya, merasakan apakah ada aura makhluk jahat di dalam tempat itu.

Suara gemericik air ditangkap indra pendengarannya, membuat gadis itu semakin penasaran akan isi dari tempat itu.

Refleks gadis itu mendekati tepi air terjun. Matanya terbelalak, begitu melihat seorang gadis Miko terapung di sana. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, dan terdapat bekas luka di bahu kanannya. Kagome mengira ia sudah mati, mengingat tubuhnya yang terapung dan wajahnya yang pucat. Tapi saat ia melihat gelembung-gelembung air yang keluar dari hidung Miko itu, ia berdalih pendapat. Gadis ini masih hidup.

Dengan spontan dan tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun pada Miko itu, Kagome ikut menyeburkan diri, memeluk tubuh yang sudah sekarat itu.

* * *

Kikyo merasakan sesuatu yang menjalari tubuhnya. Hangat, dan bukan hanya itu, rasa sakit yang sejak tadi dirasakannya, hilang sama sekali.

Perlahan-lahan, Kikyo mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Sebuah cahaya mengalir dari tubuh gadis itu ke tubuhnya sendiri. Lukanya menutup perlahan.

"Ke-kena-pa kau menolongku?", tanya Kikyo dengan suara sedikit tercekat, menunjukkan kalau tubuhnya belum begitu pulih.

Laksana sebuah cermin, seperti itulah kiranya saat Kikyo memandangi wajah gadis reinkarnasinya itu.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka!", jawab Kagome, walaupun di kepalanya sendiri pertanyaan itu berkecamuk "Kenapa aku menolongnya?".

Bila ia mengingat tentang perlakuan gadis Miko itu terhadapnya, tiadalah sepadan dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Sudah beberapa kali, Kikyo mencoba mengambil kembali roh miliknya yang kini bersemayam di tubuh Kagome. Padahal, ia sudah tak berhak lagi mengambil roh itu, karena roh itu sekarang milik Kagome seutuhnya, dan bukan miliknya lagi. Meski usaha Kikyo itu selalu gagal, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat gadis SMU itu berulang kali menghadapi bahaya besar.

Cahaya yang dialirkan Kagome berhenti. Tubuhnya lemas, dan sedetik kemudian, kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ng!", Kagome membuka matanya, dan mendapatkan tubuhnya sudah terbalut selimut bewarna putih dengan hiasan benang bewarna hitam membentuk motif garis putus-putus di kedua tepinya. Barulah ia sadar kalau benda itu bukan selimut biasa, melainkan sebuah mantel milik seorang Miko.

"Kikyo!", batin Kagome seraya bangkit. Matanya tertuju ke arah Kikyo yang terbaring di atas dahan pohon. Pakaian atasannya hanya mengenakan sebuah kimono biasa. Rambutnya panjang terurai. Shinidama Chuu terbang mengelilinginya.

"Apa dia sedang tidur? Wajahnya tidak pernah berubah. Tetap terlihat sedih dan kesepian. Kikyo...", batin Kagome menyeringai.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kagome!", seru Kikyo sembari membuka matanya.

Kagome mendesah kaget, lalu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan melukaimu!", ujar Kikyo seraya bangkit bangun, duduk di atas dahan pohon.

Kagome memicingkan pandangannya ke arah Kikyo, seolah berkata "Aku tidak takut padamu!"

Suasana sunyi seketika. Kikyo maupun Kagome tidak saling bicara. Kikyo masih duduk di atas dahan pohon, sedang dalam khayalan tertingginya. Sedangkan Kagome duduk di atas tanah sembari memeluk kedua kakinya. Tubuhnya terlihat gemetar.

Kikyo melihat hal itu, langsung membatin "Kau kedinginan ya, Kagome?"

Tiba-tiba Kagome bangkit berdiri, lalu kembali duduk mengambil mantel itu dan merapikannya. Setelah itu, ia kembali berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Kikyo.

"Ini!", ujar Kagome menyodorkan mantel yang terlipat rapi itu pada Kikyo. Kikyo hanya menatap gadis itu heran.

"Kenapa tidak kau pakai saja. Kau kedinginan, kan?", tanggap Kikyo atas perlakuan Kagome.

"Kau lebih membutuhkannya!", sergah Kagome.

"Tubuhku bukan tubuh manusia. Jadi dalam cuaca apapun, tubuh ini tidak akan merasakan apapun!", jelas Kikyo.

Kagome hanya terdiam. Ya, ada rasa iba yang tiba-tiba menyergap hatinya.

"Jangan mengasihani aku, Kagome!"

"Hei, kenapa Kikyo bisa membaca fikiranku?" batin Kagome heran

"Kita hidup menggunakan roh yang sama. Roh yang ada di tubuhmu itu dulu pernah ada padaku. Jadi aku bisa tahu apapun yang kau fikirkan!", jelas Kikyo panjang lebar.

"Tapi tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengambil roh itu lagi, Kagome. Aku tidak memerlukannya lagi!", tambah Kikyo.

"Tadi kau bilang bahwa kau tidak butuh rasa kasihan, kan?", tanya Kagome.

"Aku memang tidak memerlukan itu!", jawab gadis Miko itu singkat.

"Kenapa kau selalu meyangkal, Kikyo. Kau butuh itu kan?"

"Jangan sok tau!", jawab Kikyo mendelik. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku!"

"Aku tau semua tentangmu, Kikyo. Kau orang yang selalu menghindar dari kenyataan!"

"Kau tidak mengerti. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menerima takdir yang menyakitkan ini!", jawab dengan suara merendah.

Kikyo turun perlahan dari pohon. Lalu berdiri membelakangi Kagome.

Kagome sadar. Ia menyesali dengan kata-kata yang baru saja ia lontarkan pada gadis Miko itu. Kagome tahu dengan perasaan Miko itu sekarang. Sakit, ia merasakan batinnya begitu sakit. Padahal cukup dengan mendengarkan cerita tentang masa lalu Kikyo dari Kaede, adik Kikyo, ia sudah merasakan batinnya begitu sakit. Masa lalu Kikyo sebagai seorang Miko penjaga Shikon no Tama, mencintai seorang han yo, dan akhirnya meninggal setelah Naraku, orang yang pernah ditolongnya, membunuhnya dengan kejam. Setelah meninggal pun, jiwanya tak tenang karena memendam sumpah kebencian.

"Gomen nasai, Kikyo!", batin Kagome.

"Tapi, walau bagaimanapun juga, takdir sudah berjalan dengan sendirinya. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerimanya!", ujar Kikyo menengadahkan pandangannya ke langit. Memandangi bintang keperakan yang bertaburan di angkasa.

"Jadi, kau..."

"Selama Shikon no Tama masih ada, aku tetaplah seorang Miko. Tugasku menyucikan dan menjaga benda itu. Aku akan merebutnya sendiri dari tangan Naraku!"

"Tapi, Naraku itu kuat Kikyo. Kau bisa mati bila melawannya sendirian. Ikutlah bersama kami. Kami akan membantumu!"

"Naraku mengincarku, Kagome. Lagi pula, hanya aku yang bisa menyucikan Shikon no Tama dan mengalahkan Naraku!"

"Kikyo...", Kagome menunduk, memandangi ujung sepatunya, sedangkan kedua tangannya mengcengkram rok hijaunya.

Kagome tersadar ketika ia merasakan sesuatu membelit tubuhnya.

"Ini...Kikyo, apa yang kau...", jerit Kagome melihat 2 ekor Shinidama membelit tubuhnya. Jeritannya terhenti saat ia melihat pemandangan mengejutkan di depan matanya.

Kikyo bersiap melepas anak panah dari busurnya. Jarak antara dirinya dan Kikyo sangat dekat, jadi kecil kemungkinan bila panah itu meleset.

"Kau bilang kau tidak menginginkan rohku, tapi kenapa kau ingim membunuhku, Kikyo!"

Gadis Miko itu seolah tak mempedulikan Kagome. Dalam sekejap, satu anak panah dilayangkan Kikyo dari busurnya. Kagome memejamkan matanya.

"Tep!", panah menancap tepat di batang pohon yang berada di belakang Kagome.

"Buka matamu!", perintah Kikyo. Kagome membuka kedua matanya. Keringat dingin bercucuran di dahi dan pipinya.

"Ambillah anak panah itu!", perintah Kikyo sembari tersenyum dingin. Kagome hanya melongo melihatnya.

"Kenapa? Jadi kau mengira aku akan membunuhmu?", tanya Kikyo terkekeh. Kagome hanya sweat dropped sekaligus malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia salah sangka pada gadis Miko itu.

Kagome membalikkan tubuh, dan mencabut panah yang menancap di pohon tersebut.

"Kau hebat juga. Kukira Kaede berkata bohong tentang dirimu, yang katanya kau bisa mencabut panahku dengan mudah dari tubuh Inuyasha!", puji Kikyo sembari memakai mantelnya kembali.

"Arigato, Kikyo. Tapi, apa ini?", tanya Kagome sambil mencermati anak panah digenggamannya.

"Itu panah suci. Gunakanlah di saat kau benar-benar memerlukannya!", jawab gadis Miko itu.

"Itu sebagai tanda terima kasihku atas pertolonganmu tadi!", tambah Kikyo.

Satu persatu Shinidama Chuu berkumpul di sisi tubuh Kikyo, termasuk Shinidama yang tadinya membelit tubuh Kagome. Lalu membawa tubuh Kikyo terbang.

"Arigatou, Kagome!"

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Kikyo menghilang bersama Shinidama.

Seiring dengan menghilangnya makhluk-makhluk bercahaya itu, tempat itu perlahan-lahan gelap... Dan akhirnya benar-benar gelap gulita.

Kagome bingung sekaligus takut dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"Kikyo, tolong aku!", batin gadis itu ketakutan.

"KIKYO00!!"

* * *

"Hah hah!", Kagome membuka matanya. Nafasnya terlihat cepat dengan keringat yang bercucuran di wajahnya. Ia melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Sango tertidur lelap di sisi kanannya bersama Kirara. Inuyasha tidur dengan bersandar di batang pohon, dan Shippo di pangkuannya. Lalu Miroku tidur bersandar di pohon yang letaknya berjarak 2 meter dari tempat Inuyasha tidur.

"Apa aku hanya mimpi?", batinnya.

Kagome tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia menarik tangannya yang terselip di dalam kantung tidurnya.

Mata gadis itu terbelalak, begitu melihat benda yang kini digenggamnya itu. Sebuah anak panah.

"Jadi, aku tidak bermimpi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kikyo?", batin Kagome.

"Hei Kagome! Kau kenapa?"

Suara han yo berambut perak itu, membuat jantung Kagome, hampir copot.

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa koq. Aku hanya terbangun sebentar!", jawab Kagome berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

"Lalu, apa yang ada di tanganmu itu?", tanya Inuyasha sembari menunjuk ke tangan Kagome yang mengepal, seperti menggenggam sesuatu.

"Eh, i-ini..!", jawab Kagome gugup.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?", Inuyasha mendekati Kagome.

"Bagaimana ini?", batin Kagome bingung.

"Hey Kagome!"

Tiba-tiba Kagome tersenyum. Sebuah ide telah muncul di otaknya.

"JATUH!"

Kagome mencetuskan mantranya. Dan seperti biasa, Inuyasha jatuh terjerembab ke tanah.

"Kagome, kau!", umpat Inuyasha kesal.

"Ini masih tengah malam. Sebaiknya kita tidur dulu!"

"Tapi, aku harus tau dulu apa yang kau..."

"JATUH!!"

Sebelum han yo itu selesai bertanya, Kagome mencetuskan mantranya lagi.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Konnban wa!"  
Kagome menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kantung tidurnya.

Inuyasha mengepalkan kedua tanggannya ke belakang kepalanya. Mata emasnya menengadah ke langit yang bertaburkan bintang keperakan. Fikirannya berkecamuk, setelah nama seorang Miko itu ditangkap di telinganya yang instingtif dari suara seorang gadis SMU, yang tadinya tengah mengigau, menyebut nama itu berulang kali.

"Kikyo, apa kau baik-baik saja?", batinnya khawatir sembari mengingat kondisi tubuh Kikyo yang ditemuinya tadi siang.

Bulan purnama perlahan menghilang bagai terkikis awan hitam yang kian menutupi sinarnya, hingga menyisakan sebuah bentuk yang dinamakan "Bulan Sabit".

Inuyasha melihat bulan sabit nan indah itu. Terlintas di benaknya, seulas senyum seorang gadis Miko yang bahkan lebih indah di wajahnya yang selalu kaku, dibandingkan dengan bulan itu. Dan menurutnya, itu adalah senyuman pertama yang didapatkannya dari seorang manusia berhati suci.

Angin malam berhembus pelan, menggerakkan ranting pepohonan yang rimbun, dan juga rambut Inuyasha yang perak. Kelopak matanya semakin lama semakin berat.

"Oyasumi nasai, Kikyo!"

Inuyasha mengucapkan nama itu sekali lagi, berharap sang gadis pemilik nama itu hadir di alam mimpinya.

* * *

Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh gajeeeeeee!!!!!!!

butuh byak saran nihhhh!!!!


	3. Perjanjian!

Satu lagi tempat termaram di hutan. 2 orang anak perempuan berusia 10 tahun mengenakan yukata kuning dan biru. Namun mereka tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai manusia karena kaki mereka berdiri tidak menyentuh tanah.

Perlahan namun pasti, tubuh mereka melayang menembus sebuah dinding segel.

Sebuah istana megah berdiri kokoh, bernuansakan tradisional elegant layaknya bangunan zaman Sengoku pada umumnya.

Kedua orang anak itu mencermatinya baik-baik.

"Kochou, apa benar ini tempatnya?", tanya anak perempuan beryukata biru pada anak perempuan beryukata kuning.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, anak itu hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Benar, ini tempatnya. Kikyo-sama tidak salah, Asuka. Aura jahat itu berasal dari sini!"

"Apa yang dilakukannya?", tanya Asuka.

Lagi-lagi Kochou memejamkan matanya, merasaka aura yang berada di dalam istana tersebut.

Lelaki dengan tatto laba-laba di punggungnya itu, menggeram marah pada benda yang kini digenggamnya, Shikon no Tama yang warnanya telah menghitam karena dikuasai kekuatan jahat.

"Sialan kau, Kikyo. Di mana kau menyembunyikan pecahan terakhir benda ini!", umpatnya marah.

"Lagi-lagi Anda tertipu oleh perempuan itu, Naraku-sama!", ujar anak perempuan berambut keunguan muncul dari balik pintu. Sorot matanya terlihat jahat.

"Diam kau, Hakudoshi. Kuperintahkan kau untuk merebut pecahan terakhir itu!"

"Saya bersedia, asalkan Anda mau memberikan Shikon no Tama itu padaku!"

"Hakudoshi, kuakui kau adalah shikigama terkuatku. Tapi...!", Naraku mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk jantung manusia dari tubuhnya sendiri. Lalu...

"Craat!"

Darah memuncrat keluar setelah Naraku meremas benda itu. Hakudoshi terkapar, lalu tubuhnya menghilang.

"Khu...khu...khu..!"

Kochou membuka matanya setelah melihat aura kejadian mengerikan itu.

"Kochou, apa yang terjadi di dalam sana?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya padamu, Asuka. Kita harus menemui Kikyo-sama sekarang!"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak secepat itu!", seorang pria keluar dari istana tersebut. Ribuan lebah siluman berterbangan di sisi tubuhnya.

Kedua anak itu menghadapi Naraku dengan tenang.

"Tidak kusangka Shikigama memiliki sikap yang mirip dengan majikannya. Kikyo, kau hebat juga!", gumam Naraku, melihat reaksi kedua anak itu yang tidak menunjukan expresi apapun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Naraku?", tanya kedua anak itu memicingkan mata.

"Pecahan terakhir Shikon no tau, Kikyo menyembunyikannya bukan!"

"Kikyo-sama akan membunuhmu!", ancam kedua anak itu.

"Khu...khu...khu... Jadi begitu ya?"

"Katakan pada Kikyo aku akan menguasai dunia ini. Tapi sebelum itu, temui aku di Gunung Asuza, di saat langit siang berubah gelap. Dan sebagai ganti kalian yang berani mengusikku...!"

Naraku menggerakkan kedua tangannya seperti memberi komando. Ratusan siluman maju menyerang kedua anak itu.

"JADILAH MANGSA SILUMAN-SILUMAN ITU!!"

Kedua anak itu tetap terlihat tenang. Tak lama kemudian...

"Wush!"

Sebuah anak panah dengan cahanya keunguan di ujungnya, melayang ke arah gerombolan siluman yang bersiap menelan dua orang Shikigama tersebut.

Siluman-siluman itu hancur lebur, dan menghilang bagai tersapu angin.

Di tengah-tengah suasana tegang itu, 2 ekor Shinidama membawa kedua anak itu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Naraku kebingungan. Dilayangkannya mata jahatnya itu ke seluruh tempat, mencari kedua anak itu di dalam kepulan asap keunguan itu.

Suasana kembali tenang, saat kepulan asap itu perlahan menghilang.

"Cih. Sialan kau, Kikyo!", umpat Naraku, melihat kedua Shikigama telah menghilang dari tempatnya.

Kikyo berdiri di pinggir sungai. Tangannya menggegam sebuah busur panah. Ia memicingkan matanya ke sasaran anak panah yang baru saja ia lepaskan.

"Jadi begitu, Naraku. Tidak kusangka pengaruh siluman-siluman itu membuatmu sampai sejauh ini!", gumam Kikyo.

Kochou dan Asuka muncul di hadapan Kikyo bersama Shinidama.

"Kalian baik-baik saja, Kochou, Asuka?", Kikyo menatap mereka bergantian.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Arigatou, Kikyo-sama!", ucap kedua anak itu berbarengan sembari menundukan kepala.

Kikyo menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kalian dapatkan?"

"Gomen nasai, Kikyo-sama. Kami hanya diberi titipan pesan dari Naraku!", jawab Asuka.

"...?"

"Dia ingin agar Kikyo-sama menemuinya saat langit siang berubah gelap, di Gunung Asuza!", Kochou menambahkan.

Kikyo mengerutkan dahinya. Saat langit siang berubah gelap, apa maksudnya?

"Lalu..!"

"Dia hanya mengatakan itu, Kikyo-sama!"

"Bagaimana dengan Shikon no Tama?", tanya Kikyo.

"Hampir terkumpul semuanya. Hanya tinggal satu pecahan lagi!"

"Jadi begitu ya. Kau menginginkan pecahan ini bukan, Naraku!", batin Kikyo.

"Arigatou, Kochou, Asuka!", Kikyo menggerakkan telapak tangannya ke kedua Shikigamanya itu. Kochou dan Asuka berubah menjadi bola cahaya, dan menghilang.

Kikyo menarik nafas panjang, menstabilkan energi di tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain, Naraku. Dan kau, jangan coba-coba mengikutiku!", batin gadis itu.

Dengan sigap, diambilnya sebuah anak panah, lalu diarahkannya ke seekor lebah siluman bermata merah, yang sejak tadi melihat pembicaraanya.

Lebah itu terkapar di tanah, dan menghilang bersama hembusan angin.

Kikyo memanggil semua Shinidama miliknya, lalu menghilang entah kemana.

* * *

-

-

Siklus alam yang selalu berputar. Pagi hari muncul menggantikan malam. Sang mentari telah bersiap memancarkan sinarnya di balik awan fajar.

"Hoammm!", Kagome menggeliat, dan tangannya menutup mulutnya yang sedang menguap lebar.

Pandangannya belum begitu jelas karena matanya masih berusaha menstabilkan cahaya yang masuk, setelah semalaman beristirahat dengan tenang.

Gadis itu berjalan lunglai ke pinggir sungai, membasuh wajahnya agar terlihat segar.

KAGOME'S POV

Setelah membasuh muka, aku berniat kembali ke tempat tidurku untuk membereskannya.

"Ohayou minn..."

Suaraku tertahan saat melihat tempat tidur Sango yang berada di samping tempat tidurku. Bukan karena tempat tidurnya, melainkan karena makhluk yang tertidur di sampingnya, memeluk tubuh gadis itu dengan mesra.

-

-

MIROKU!!!  
** ******

Wajahku memanas melihat pemandangan itu. Aku benar-benar bingung, satu pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku "Sejak kapan tuan pendeta itu tidur di samping Sango?"

Aku masih ingat, Miroku tidur dengan bersandar di pohon yang berjarak 10 meter dari kami, jadi mana mungkin dia bisa mendekati kami, kecuali...

Ah, apa yang kufikirkan. Sebaiknya, aku membangunkan Sango. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat mereka.

"Ohayou Sango!"

**END KAGOME'S POV**

Sango membuka kelopak matanya yang bercelak pink itu perlahan. Sementara itu, Kagome mengeluarkan beberapa kotak makanan dari tasnya. Sesekali, mata Kagome melirik Sango yang perlahan bangun.

SANGO'S POV

"Ohayou Sango!"

Itu suara Kagome. Aku membuka mata. Sinar matahari telah muncul menembus embun pagi yang tebal. Tapi, apa yang hangat ini?

Kurasakan dua tangan memelukku dengan erat. Aku merasa nyaman. Kulirik samping kiriku. Ternyata, si tuan pendeta itu, Miroku.

Baru kali ini ia memelukku, tapi kenapa? Apa dia mencintaiku?

Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ya, sebenarnya bukan aku saja wanita yang sering diperhatikannya. Banyak gadis-gadis cantik yang sering mendapatkan perhatian lebih darinya. Jujur saja, saat aku melihatnya menggoda gadis-gadis itu, hatiku terasa sakit. Aku...

"Sango, aku akan menikahimu, aku ingin anak kita nanti ada 3 orang, 2 perempuan, dan satu laki-laki. Kau mau, kan?", tanya Miroku sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Entah apa kata-kata itu benar-benar kata hatinya, atau hanya rayuannya saja.

Eh, apa kau bilang?

PLAKKK!!!  
** *********

Satu cap merah tanganku kutempelkan di pipi Miroku dengan keras, membuatnya terbangun dengan sedikit terperanjat.

Aku buru-buru bangkit, lalu berjalan ke pinggir sungai untuk menyegarkan wajahku.

"Ohayou, Kagome!", sapaku pada Kagome yang sibuk menyiapkan makan pagi. Aku kembali ke tempat tidurku, dan membereskannya.

"Waktunya makan!", seru Kagome. Aku duduk di sampingnya sembari melihat hidangan yang akan disantap.

**END SANGO'S POV**

"Kagome!!!", teriak Shippo dari atas pohon. Kagome menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Shippo berada di pangkuan Inuyasha yang tertidur di dahan pohon tertinggi

"Kagome, tolong aku, aku takut!!!!", teriak Shippo sembari menangis.

"Bangunkan Inuyasha!!", teriak Kagome.

"Sudah, tapi dia tidak mau bangun, hiks hiks!!".

"Kagome, ada apa?", tanya Sango penasaran .Kagome hanya terdiam dalam kebingungan karena melihat......

INUYASHA TERTIDUR DI PUNCAK POHON PALING TINGGI!!!!!!!!

* * *

Di chapter ini saya coba menyisipkan sdkt lelucon segar, gimana mnurut kalian??. Pls review!!!


	4. Aishiteru Sango

Ogenki desu ka minna-san? Hontou ni gomen nasai, update ny lma bgt, coz kyou bru ja slesai ulgnnnnn. Kyou hrap meski chaptr ni gaje n abal-abal *di jitak*, readers skalian berkenan membrikan review *review pa ja d trima asl jagn Flame*

aRaRaNcHa : Thk, d chaptr ni, pairing MirokuSango Kyou tmbh!

Kuronekoru : Slm knal. Jurusny Inuyasha emang Bakuryuha *Kyou yg slh ktik =='. Kochou ma Asuka itu shikigama (versi b. Inggrs), tp b. jpang ny ttp shikigami. Klo Shinidama tu hwan yang bdanny kyak ular, tp warnany putih, sring d pke kikyou bwt ngmbl roh.

dinda indira : Thk ya. Ni dah update

Riztichimaru : Iya, kmrn da mslh jd ni fic d publish ulang. ska pairing MiroSango ya? ni Kyou tmbh

Thk bwt yg udah review

**Kikyou no Kokoro**

**part 4**

**Disclaimer : Rumiko Takahasi

* * *

  
**

"INUYASHAAAAA!", teriak Shippo di telinga Inuyasha yang masih terlelap tidur.

Inuyasha tersentak bangun saat ia merasakan suara seseorang tertangkap di daun telinganya yang putih. Saraf-saraf pendengarnya meneruskan gelombang ke dalam telinganya hingga membran timpaninya terasa mau pecah.

"BLETAK!", satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Shippo.

"Kau tidak perlu membangukanku dengan berteriak seperti itu, tau!", gumam Inuyasha mengucek matanya.

"Kau membuatku takut!"

"Kau takut?", Inuyasha mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hei... Inuyasha. Ayo turun!", teriak Kagome dari bawah pohon sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kagome!", Inuyasha menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Keningnya sedikit berkedut melihat tubuh gadis itu hanya sebesar tubuh kucing.

"Hah. Hanya begini saja kau takut, dasar payah!", Inuyasha mencibir ke arah Shippo.

"Kau lebih payah. Memilih satu diantara dua wanita saja tidak bisa!", Shippo balas mencibir.

Han yo berambut perak itu sedikit tertegun dengan perkataan kitsune yokai kecil itu. Wajahnya menatap Shippo dengan tajam.

"Terserah kau saja!", Inuyasha mengambil ancang-ancang untuk turun ke bawah.

"Eh, Inuyasha. Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau turun!"

"Tunggu, aku ikut!"

"Kau mau ikut? Enak saja. Turun saja sendiri!"

Angin semilir berhembus pelan. Shippo menarik nafas panjang.

"Baiklah! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bukan siluman payah!"

"PLOF!"

Shippo berubah menjadi sebuah balon besar bewarna merah muda. Ia melayang turun ke bawah dengan gerakan memutar.

Sampai di bawah.

"JATUH!"

Kagome mencetuskan mantranya saat melihat Inuyasha mencoba membongkar isi tasnya.

"Kau cari apa di dalam tasku?"

"Bukan apa-apa!", jawab Inuyasha singkat sambil membersihkan wajahnya dari rerumputan.

"Wah, kelihatannya enak!", Shippo berseru kagum melihat makanan yang terhidang di hadapannya.

"Kalau mau ambil saja!", ujar Kagome.

"Arigatou Kagome. Itadakimasu!", Shippo menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya, melihat Sango yang hanya menatap hidangan itu.

"Sango, kau tidak makan?"

"Ah!", Sango mendesah kaget. "Baiklah!"

Kagome menatap Inuyasha yang duduk bersila dengan tatapan kosong dan kening berkerut. Terlihat seperti sedang berfikir keras. Lalu Kagome mengambil semangkuk nasi dan menyerahkannya pada Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!"

"Apa?"

"Makanlah! Kau lapar kan?"

"Arigatou. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tidak lapar!"

Tiba-tiba suara perut seseorang berbunyi. Kagome memegangi perutnya.

"Ambillah!", Inuyasha mengembalikan mangkok nasi itu pada Kagome.

"Aku bisa ambil sendiri!", Kagome membelakangi Inuyasha, lalu mengambil semangkuk nasi.

"Itadakimasu!"

Di desa Tajiya. Seorang Miko tua tampak sibuk meracik obat-obatan di beranda rumahnya. Sesekali ia memukul bahunya untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal.

Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar, melihat sebuah lubang cahaya bersinar. Seekor Shinidama keluar dari lubang tersebut dan bergerak memutar. Sesosok gadis yang berpakaian sama seperti dirinya, muncul di hadapannya. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang diikat dengan sebuah pita putih. Tak lupa, tabung berisi puluhan anak panah di punggungnya dan juga busur panah di tangannya.

"Ohayou Kaede!", sapanya pada Miko tua itu.

"Onee-sama!"

"Gomen nee, Kaede. Ada yang ingin kubicarakam padamu!", ujar Kikyo dengan wajah tampak serius.

"Ah, baiklah. Silahkan masuk!", Kaede mempersilahkan kakaknya untuk terlebih dahulu masuk.

Dua kakak beradik itu pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kikyo dan Kaede duduk berhadapan. Di hadapan mereka, sebuah tungku kecil yang sengaja dinyalakan Kaede untuk mengusir suasana pagi yang dingin itu.

"Apa tentang Naraku?", tanya Kaede. Kikyo mengangguk pelan, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik hitoe-nya.

"Itu khan..."

* * *

"Aku selesai!", seru Kagome yang selesai makan paling terakhir. Sango sibuk membereskan piring-piring bekas mereka makan. Kagome dan Shippo membantu Sango membawakan piring-piring kotor tersebut ke pinggir sungai.

Sementara itu, Inuyasha duduk bersila di atas dahan pohon. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Mata emasnya memandang sebuah pemukiman penduduk.

"Otou-san, aku lapar. Beli makanan yuk!", suara anak kecil nan cadel tiba tertangkap di telinga putih Inuyasha.

Dilihatnya oleh Inuyasha, seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar 5 tahun, bersama seorang laki-laki setengah baya.

"Jangan, tsuki-chan!", jawab lelaki itu mencubit gemas pipi putrinya yang sedang menggembung.

"Otou-san jahat!"

"Bukan begitu, kaa-san-mu sudah memasak makanan di rumah!"

Inuyasha melihat sudut lain dari adegan 2 orang ayah dan anak itu. Bayangan gadis Miko itu kembali menyembul dalam fikirannya.

"Kikyo, kalau saja kejadian tragis itu tidak menimpa kita, mungkin sekarang kita sudah seperti mereka. Aku, kau, Inuyasha kecil, dan juga Kikyo kecil!", batin Han yo itu sedih.

Sango yang sedang membereskan barang-barang bersama Kagome dan Shippo, tiba-tiba mendongakan kepalanya, melihat wajah Inuyasha yang murung.

"Ada apa dengannya?", batin Sango.

"Um, Sango-chan. Sudah beres!", ujar Kagome menunjukkan tumpukan piring-piring yang sudah tercuci bersih.

Namun, Sango tidak mendengar Kagome. Matanya terus memandang tajam ke arah Inuyasha yang bersikap 'tidak biasa'.

"Sango-chan!", seru Kagome menyentuh bahu Sango. Sango mendesah kaget.

"Ah, ada apa Kagome-chan?"

"Sudah beres!", ujar Kagome menunjukkan tumpukan piring yang sudah bersih.

"Arigatou Kagome-chan!", jawab Sango singkat, lalu matanya kembali menatap han yo berambut perak itu.

Karena penasaran, mata Kagome mengikuti arah pandangan Sango. Kening Kagome sedikit berkedut, hingga membuat kedua alis lentiknya yang tadinya berjejer rapi bagai barisan semut hitam, berubah menjadi hutan rimbun.

"Dia kenapa?", tanya Sango pada Kagome.

"Mana kutahu!", jawab Kagome "Mungkin dia memikirkan Kikyo!"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Iya!"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Cemburu? Kenapa harus cemburu? Inuyasha kan bukan pacarku. Sango-chan sendiri kenapa cemburu pada Miroku?"

"Huh!"

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu kalau Sango-chan..."

"Jangan teruskan!", Sango mendelik.

"Eh, i-iya!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Miroku kemana ya? Dia kan belum sarapan?", tanya Kagome.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kagome-chan!", jawab Sango sambil membersihkan alat-alat pembasmi silumannya.

Merasa diabaikan, Kagome terdiam. Ia melamunkan kejadian tadi malam.

"Apa aku hanya mimpi? Tapi, kenapa panah itu ada padaku, seperti dalam mimpi?", batin Kagome.

"Aku pulang!", suara dari seorang biksu, memecah keheningan pagi. Ia melangkah pelan sambil tersenyum genit.

"Panjang umur kau, Miroku!", seru Inuyasha melompat ke bawah. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu!"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tuan Miroku, apa itu?", tanya Shippo sambil menunjuk ke dua keranjang besar yang dibawa Miroku.

"Ah, ini bekal perjalanan kita!"

"Wah, banyak sekali! Apa semuanya untuk bekal kita!"

"Tentu saja tidak. Separuhnya kita berikan pada Kaede-sama!"

"Kita kembali ke desa ya! Akhirnya!", Shippo melonjak-lonjak gembira, lalu mengambil keranjang bekal mereka itu ke atas sadel sepeda Kagome.

"Dasar anak-anak!", batin Miroku.

"Hei Miroku!"

"Dari mana saja?"

"Aku mencari informasi!"

"Hah. Pasti wanita cantik khan?"

Kagome dan Sango melemparkan death glare ke arah biksu itu. Miroku menanggapinya dengan senyuman genitnya.

"He he!", Miroku terkekeh. "Tadi aku menolong seorang wanita cantik. Dan dia memberiku makanan ini sebagai imbalannya!"

"Wanita yang baik ya!"

"Dia, benar-benar sempurna!", ujar Miroku dengan suara khasnya. Sango yang sedang mengelap Hiraikotsu, terlihat sedang menahan marah.

"Suaranya lemah lembut, mengalun bak bidadari yang sedang bernyanyi. Tangannya...begitu halus saat kugenggam. Dan dia juga bersedia mela..."

"CUKUP MIROKU!"

Semuanya terperanjat saat melihat ke asal suara. Sango berlari, sementara tangannya bersiap melemparkan Hiraikotsu-nya ke arah Miroku.

Sango mengamuk. Kagome dan Inuyasha dengan sigap memegangi Sango, mencegah agar perempuan itu tidak melukai Miroku.

"LEPASKAN AKU!", berontak Sango. Kagome sedikit kesulitan menahan tenaga Sango, mengingat Sango adalah seorang pembasmi siluman yang handal.

"Sango-chan, sudah!", Kagome mencoba menenangkan perempuan itu, tapi sia-sia. Sango memaki Biksu itu habis-habisan.

"DASAR PENDETA GENIT, APA YANG KAU BANGGAKAN DARI KELAKUANMU ITU. ASAL KAU TAHU SAJA, KELAKUANMU ITU MEMALUKAN BODOH!".

Miroku terbelalak dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sango. Otaknya tidak menerjemahkan kata-kata itu sebagai makian, tapi sebagai pertanda...

"Kagome, Inuyasha!"

"Apa?", tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Lepaskan dia!"

"Maksudmu, Sango-chan!", Kagome menunjuk Sango tanpa menatap wajah Sango. Kagome tidak berani menatap wajah Sango yang bahkan lebih mengerikan dari siluman-siluman yang selalu mereka hadapi.

Miroku mengangguk. Inuyasha dan Kagome menjauh dari Sango sesuai perintah Miroku.

"KAU MENJIJIKAN!", ujar Sango dengan senyum yang mengejek. Miroku maju mendekati Sango. Tapi gadis iu malah mengambil Hiraikotsu-nya.

"Selangkah saja mendekat, kau akan kubunuh!"

Miroku tidak mempedulikan ancaman gadis tersebut. Ia terus melangkah, mendekati Sango.

Kontan saja, gadis itu naik darah. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparkan Hiraikotsu.

"SANGO-CHAN, JANGAN!"

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba saja Hiraikotsu itu terlempar jauh dari mereka, dan Miroku telah memegang tangan Sango erat.

"K..k..ka-kau..!"

Bibir Sango hanya mampu mendesis saat Miroku menatapnya sendu.

"Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sango-san!"

Sekali lagi, gadis pembasmi siluman itu tak mampu berkata-kata. Bahkan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Biksu tersebut maju memeluk Sango yang matanya sudah membasah.

"Le...le-paskan...a-aku!", gadis itu berusaha berontak dalam kungkungan Miroku. Namun percuma, tenaganya tak mampu melawan tenaga Miroku yang lebih kuat.

"Sango, aku tahu kenapa kau selalu seperti ini setiap aku bercerita tentang gadis lain. Kau men..."

"Jangan teruskan!", potong Sango cepat. Ia terisak di dalam pelukan Biksu genit itu.

Sementara itu, Kagome dan Inuyasha yang bersembunyi di semak-semak, mendesah lega begitu menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

"Kalian lihat apa sih?", tanya Shippo menjolorkan kepalanya. Namun, Inuyasha berkali-kali memukul kepalanya.

"Itu tidak pantas untuk dilihat anak-anak sepertimu!"

Miroku bahagia. Bahagia karena ada wanita yang ingin memilikinya, dan sekarang wanita itu terlihat lega dalam pelukannya setelah melepaskan semua kesedihan yang menyesak dalam dadanya.

Dan saking bahagianya, fikiran mesumnya tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepalanya.

Wajah Sango memerah, begitu merasakan sesuatu yang menggeranyangi pinggulnya.

"Aishiteru, Sango!", bisik Miroku dengan wajah seolah tanpa dosa.

Seluruh darah Sango kini naik ke kepalanya.

"PLAKK!"

* * *

"Apa tidak berbahaya, bergerak sendiri?", tanya Kaede pada Kikyo yang sedikitpun tak menampakkan reaksi.

"Kalau Onee-sama tak keberatan, Kagome pasti bisa membantu!"

"Gadis itu hanya akan menyusahkanku saja!", ujar Kikyo "Tapi, mungkin menurutmu ini tak adil. Kagome sering kerepotan menyelamatkan nyawaku!"

Kikyo menerawang saat ia hampir kehilangan seluruh roh yang mengisi tubuh kosongnya, Kagome memberikan sebagian kekuatannya. Paling tidak, roh yang tersisa tidak ikut terlepas dari jasadnya.

"Ohayou Kaede-sama!", suara anak-anak perempuan memecah keheningan diantara kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Kaede, siapa mereka?"

"Mereka anak didikku. Pasti ingin diajarkan untuk mencari tanaman obat!"

Kikyo tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Kaede!", ujar Kikyo yang kemudian menghilang bersama Shinidamanya.

Kaede beranjak membuka pintu.

"Ternyata kalian!", ujar Miko tua itu melihat tiga orang anak perempuan di hadapannya.

"Tadi Kaede-sama berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Ah, tadi... Sudahlah. Kalian mau mencari tanaman obat kan?"

"Iya!"

"Kalau begitu tunggu di sini sebentar!"

Kaede masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tergopoh-gopoh, kemudian kembali keluar dengan keranjang bunga di punggungnya.

"Ayo berangkat!"

* * *

Matahari makin meninggi. Inuyasha cs melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke rumah rumah Kaede. Miroku dan Inuyasha berjalan di depan, di belakang mereka, Kagome berjalan dengan mendorong sepedanya, tepat di belakang Miroku. Sango berjalan di belakang Inuyasha. Lalu, Shippo duduk di atas sadel sepeda Kagome.

Miroku mengelus pipinya yang merah akibat tamparan Sango.

"Hei Miroku!"

"Apa?"

"Ada yang ingin ku..."

"Kita bicarakan di rumah Kaede-sama saja!"

* * *

Kikyo duduk di bawah pohon melepas lelah. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah gunung bewarna hijau dari kejauhan.

"Belum ada tanda-tandanya!", batin Kikyo.

Gadis itu menengadah ke langit, melihat gumpalan awan putih bak kapas yang lembut. Sebuah nama mengalun di hatinya.

Inuyasha

Kikyo mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kimononya.

Pecahan Shikon no Tama itu dicermatinya baik-baik.

"Kau telah banyak membuat penderitaan bagi orang-orang yang memilikimu!", gumam Kikyo pelan. Benda itu bercahanya keunguan terpantul sinar matahari.

Tiba-tiba hal yang sedari tadi ditunggunya datang. Langit berubah kelam, pertanda siluman itu muncul. Kikyo mempercepat langkahnya ke tempat perjanjian.

"Sepi sekali!", ujar Kagome memutar bola matanya di halaman rumah yang berdekatan dengan kuil itu.

Sementara itu Sango membuka pintu rumah.

"Konnichi wa, Kaede-sama!".

Tak ada sahutan dari dalam rumah.

"Mungkin Kaede-sama sedang mencari tanaman obat. Kita tunggu saja!", Kagome menurunkan barang-barang dari sepedanya.

Sementara itu, Miroku dan Inuyasha.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakanlah!", Miroku duduk, dan menatap han yo berambut perak itu dengan serius.

"Ini tentang Kikyo!"

* * *

Seorang gadis Miko berdiri di atas lereng gunung. Ia terlihat seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu sembari menatap langit yang berubah kehitaman.

Ia tak sadar bahwa sesosok makhluk mengintainya. Makhluk itu berlari cepat hingga siluman manapun tidak akan bisa membaca gerakannya. Pedang besar di genggamannya bersiap untuk menebas tubuh gadis tersebut.

* * *

"Apa yang diincarnya itu, Kikyo?"

"Kemungkinan besar!"

Inuyasha meloncat bangkit.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita cari Kikyo!"

"Jangan bertindak ceroboh, Inuyasha. Mungkin juga Naraku mengincar Kagome!"

"Baiklah!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, benda apa itu?", tanya Miroku menunjuk benda putih yang menyembul dari hitoe merah Inuyasha.

Han yo itu mengeluarkan benda itu. Matanya terbelalak.

"I...ini, pita rambut milik Kikyo!"

Makhluk itu makin mendekat. Pedang dilayangkannya ke sasaran.

"AKH!"

Apa yang terjadi pda Kikyou? Slahkan bca di chapter brikutnya... Ja...!


	5. Penculikan 2 Miko

**Kikyou no Kokoro**

**part 5**

**Disclaimer : Rumiko Takahasi**

**

* * *

**

"Brett!"

Tiba-tiba saja pita putih di tangan Inuyasha robek. Rasa khawatir mulai berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"Jangan-jangan...!"

CHAPTER 5  
Kikyo merasakan sesuatu menebas lengannya. Kesakitan yang dirasakannya membuat tubuhnya goyah. Ia pun ambruk.

"Masih seperti dulu. Bodoh dan rapuh!", maki makhluk berambut perak itu.

Gadis itu hanya mampu mendesis, menahan rasa sakit akibat luka yang ditorehkannya. Tangan porselinnya mengcengkram rumput. Menahan geram, begitu melihat wajah yang begitu familiar di akalnya.

"Kau juga, masih selicik dulu. Tapi sayang, wajah palsumu itu takkan mempan lagi padaku!", ujar Kikyo berusaha bangkit, menstabilkan kakinya yang sedikit goyah di balik nagabakama-nya.

"Khu khu khu. Masih sanggup berdiri rupanya. Tubuh tanah liatmu ternyata bisa diandalkan juga. Tapi, aku mau lihat, sampai dimana kau bisa bertahan, Kikyo!"

Makhluk itu berubah wujud. Tubuhnya kini dilengkapi dengan sebuah sulur dan sepasang tentakel.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Naraku?"

"Kita akan bahas masalah itu nanti. Aku ingin bermain-main dulu!"

Ribuan siluman muncul dari gumpalan awan hitam. Gadis Miko itu mempersiapkan panahnya, bersiap menghadapi siluman-siluman itu.

"Ayo bersiap!"

"Kau mau ke mana Inuyasha?", tanya Kagome heran.

"Kita cari Kikyo!"

"Jangan bertindak ceroboh, Inuyasha!", tegas Miroku.

"Jadi kita harus diam saja di sini sementara Kikyo dalam bahaya. Begitu maksudmu?"

"Bukan begitu. Kikyo-sama seorang Miko. Dia takkan mudah dikalahkan. Jika ia diserang, kemungkinan besar tempat ini juga ikut diserang. Apa kau mau melihat Kagome terluka?"

Mendengar namanya ikut disebut, Kagome merasa tidak enak. Fikirannya mulai macam-macam. Ia merasa menjadi penghalang antara Kikyo dan Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha benar, kita harus menyelamatkan Kikyo sekarang!", ujar Kagome.

"Jadi, kau juga mau bertindak ceroboh, Kagome? Kau sebagai reinkarnasi Kikyo-sama harusnya mengerti. Desa ini butuh perlindunganmu!"

"Tapi Kikyo lebih penting!", ujar Kagome.

"KALIAN MEMENTINGKAN KEPENTINGAN KALIAN HINGGA KALIAN TIDAK MENYADARI HAL YANG LEBIH PENTING!"

Teriakan yang serak menghentikan perdebatan diantara mereka.

"Kaede-sama!", ujar mereka hampir berbarengan.

"Lihat itu!", Miko tua itu menunjuk ke arah gumpalan awan hitam yang mendekati desa. Ratusan siluman muncul.

"Cih!", Inuyasha mendecih, ia mencabut Tessaiganya.

"Kirara!"

Sango menaiki tubuh kucing siluman itu, dan melayangkan Hiraikotsu-nya ke arah siluman-siluman itu.

Lain lagi dengan Kagome. Gadis dengan seragam sailor itu tidak ikut membantu menghabisi siluman-siluman itu. Ia tergopoh-gopoh mendekati Miko tua itu.

"Kaede-sama, apa tadi pagi Kikyo kemari?"

"Iya!"

"Apa saja yang ia katakan?"

"Onee-sama hanya berkata dia ingin pergi ke gunung Asuza. Lalu..."

Belum selesai Kaede bicara, Kagome telah berlari ke luar desa.

"Kagome-chan!", teriak Sango.

"Kaede-sama, apa yang Anda katakan pada Kagome?", tanya Miroku panik.

"Aku hanya mengatakan tempat di mana Onee-sama berada saat ini!"

Inuyasha yang mendengar itu terperanjat.

"Miroku, kalian selamatkan desa. Aku akan melindungi Kagome!"

Inuyasha berlari mengejar Kagome.

"Dasar ceroboh!", umpat Miroku setelah han yo berambut perak itu sudah tak lagi terlihat.

Sementara Kaede hanya menatap mereka bingung karena tidak mengerti.

Ia tak menyadari bahwa seekor siluman berwujud laba-laba bersiap melukainya.

Kaede hanya diam terpaku, begitu makhluk itu sudah berada di hadapannya. Kakinya sudah tak mampu digerakkan. Suhu tubuhnya menurun. Ia pasrah bila kematian akan datang menjemputnya.

Terlintas di benaknya tentang masa lalunya, saat Kikyo, kakaknya masih berada di sampingnya dan senantiasa melindunginya dari segala ancaman.

Tapi sekarang, sosok pelindung yang sangat disayanginya itu, sudah tak lagi berada di sampingnya.

"Crassh!"

Kikyo duduk bersimpuh. Siluet putihnya telah dipenuhi oleh noda bekas cipratan darah siluman. Nafasnya sudah tak beraturan.

"Fu...fu...fu...! Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, Kikyo!", ujar Naraku dengan suara khasnya. Perlahan, ia mendekati tubuh gadis Miko itu.

Kikyo hanya diam menyeringai.

"Menjauh dariku, siluman busuk!"

Makhluk itu sedikitpun tak terpengaruh dengan hardikan Kikyo.

"Dengan tubuh seperti ini kau mau membunuhku? Yang benar saja!", Naraku meledek. Ia meletakkan ujung jarinya di dagu lancip Kikyo, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas agar bisa menatap wajah jahatnya dengan jelas.

"Lepaskan tanganmu atau kau akan kubunuh!", lagi-lagi Kikyo menghardik. Meskipun kegeraman di hatinya terus mendesak, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena tubuhnya yang terluka.

Mata jahat Naraku menyipit. Tentakelnya di arahkan ke tubuh Kikyo, tepat di lubang luka yang baru saja ditorehkannya.

"Shikon no Tama yang terakhir ada di sini kan?", ujar Naraku. Tentakel yang baru saja ditancapkannya, digerakkannya, mengobrak-abrik bagian dalam tubuh tanah liat gadis itu. Bola-bola roh yang tertanam di sana berpencar keluar.

"Hentikan Naraku!", hardik gadis itu setengah meringis. Namun sia-sia saja, Naraku semakin ganas, apalagi setelah ia mendapatkan benda yang dicarinya.

"Dapat!"

Naraku berdiri dan menarik tentakelnya dari tubuh Kikyo. Lubang lukanya makin membesar. Bola-bola roh semakin banyak yang berpencar keluar.

"Lihatlah Kikyo. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi penguasa siluman seutuhnya!", Naraku tertawa lepas. Semua pecahan Shikon no Tama telah berada di tangannya.

"Kau takkan bisa menggunakan Shikon no Tama semudah itu!"

"Itu benar!"

Sebuah seruan terdengar. Kikyo menoleh ke asal suara, melihat siapa gerangan yang berseru. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat bahwa gadis dengan pakaian sailor itu.

KAGOME!

Bumerang raksasa tepat mengenai sasaran. Siluman yang hampir menelan Miko tua itu mati terkapar.

"Apa aku sudah mati?", tanya Miko tua itu dalam hati.

"Kaede-sama baik-baik saja?", tanya Sango mengguncang tubuh Miko tua itu.

Kaede membuka matanya. Ia menghela nafas begitu melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya : bangkai-bangkai siluman berserakan, dan langit yang kembali cerah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kalian menyusul Kagome sekarang. Biar aku yang menangani keadaan di sini!"

"Baik. Ayo Miroku!", Sango menarik tangan Miroku, lalu naik ke atas punggung seekor kucing raksasa.

"Hei, tunggu aku!", Shippo berubah menjadi balon raksasa menyusul mereka.

Mata Kagome melebar, begitu melihat keadaan Kikyo. Kagome berlari kearahnya tanpa menyadari bahwa ia telah menembus sebuah dinding segel.

"Kikyo, kau kenapa?"

Kikyo yang masih duduk bersimpuh mengangkat wajahnya, membalas tatapan prihatin gadis itu dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Aku kesini karena aku tahu kau butuh pertolongan. Apa salah?"

"Kau mengacaukan rencanaku tahu!", Kikyo berusaha bangkit berdiri.

Merasa bahwa kedatangannya ditolak, Kagome meninggalkan gadis itu. Ia ganti menatap tajam ke arah siluman yang hanya melemparkan tatapan meremehkan padanya.

"Apa kau juga mau membunuhku nona?", Naraku terus menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan. Tangannya menggenggam Shikon no Tama yang telah bewarna hitam.

Kagome mengambil anak panahnya, lalu mempersiapkan busur untuk mengarahkan anak panah itu pada Naraku.

"KAGOMEEE!"

Semua mata tertuju ke asal suara.

Inuyasha berlari ke arah Naraku, namun...

"Bzzzt!"

Inuyasha terlempar ke belakang ketika ia menabrak sebuah dinding tak terlihat.

"Inuyasha! Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Kagome.

Pemuda berambut perak hanya meringis, kemudian ia bangkit dan kembali menyerang.

"Inuyasha, jangan!", Kagome berteriak, melarang Inuyasha membantunya.

Inuyasha yang sudah babak belur, tetap bangkit berdiri.

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja, bila melihat kalian dalam bahaya!"

Perhatian kedua gadis itu tertuju pada Inuyasha, tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka dalam bahaya.

Naraku menembakkan jaring laba-laba pada Kagome. Gadis itu terangkat ke atas... Sementara Kikyo berusaha menolong Kagome. Gadis Miko itu mengambil satu anak panah, lalu diarahkannya ke tubuh Naraku.

"Jika anak panah itu terlepas dari busurmu, gadis ini akan mati. Bagaimana?"

"Kikyo, jangan dengarkan kata-katanya!"

Inuyasha berteriak, melarang Kikyo membantu Kagome. Ia tahu, ini adalah muslihat siluman itu.

Kagome terbelalak.

"Inuyasha, kau..."

"Kau ingin gadis ini mati, Inuyasha?", Kikyo memicingkan matanya pada Inuyasha yang terlihat kebingungan. "Kau yakin?"

Panik bercampur bingung, beradu di kepala rambut perak itu.

"Ti...tidak ada cara lain kan?", Inuyasha tak yakin dengan kata-kata yang ia lontarkan.

"Ahahahaha. Benar-benar menarik, melihat seseorang yang berani mengorbankan orang terdekatnya demi cinta pertamanya!", Naraku melirik Kagome yang sedang menahan tangis.

"Jadi, sasaranmu Kagome! Tapi, kau takkan kubiarkan!", Kikyo melepaskan satu anak panah yang bercahaya keunguan di ujungnya. Namun, Naraku membuat dinding segel di sekitar tubuhnya, sehingga anak panah yang dilepaskan Kikyo patah setelah menabraknya.

Keadaan Kikyo memburuk. Roh yang tertinggal di tubuhnya hanya sedikit, ia pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Kikyo, KYAAA!"

Jaring laba-laba di tubuh Kagome mengeratkan lilitannya. Lalu, matanya terpejam tak sadarkan diri.

Naraku mengambil tubuh Kikyo dengan jaring laba-laba. Lalu diangkatnya, hingga tubuh gadis Miko itu membelakangi punggung Kagome.

"Sekarang semua yang kubutuhkan untuk menggunakan Shikon no Tama telah tersedia. Kau kalah, Inuyasha!"

"Lepaskan mereka, makhluk jelek!"

Naraku menghilang bersamaan dengan jaring yang membungkus Kikyo dan Kagome, dan juga segel dinding yang dipasang Naraku. Han yo itu menatap makhluk itu geram.

Seekor kucing raksasa dan juga sebuah balon merah jambu mendarat di tempat yang tak jauh dari tempat Inuyasha berdiri.

"Mana Kagome-chan?", tanya Sango panik karena ia tak melihat gadis itu.

"Di...dia..."

"Kenapa?"

"Naraku menangkapnya, dan juga Kikyo!", ujar Inuyasha menahan geram

Sango, Miroku, dan Shippo terbelalak kaget.

"Tidak mungkin!"

Di sebuah gua di desa Taijiya.

"Tolong bicaralah padaku, Midoriko-sama. Apa yang terjadi padamu!", tanya siluman berwujud lalat itu pada patung di depannya. Patung tersebut berwujud wanita, dan terdapat lubang di dada kirinya

* * *

To be continued

Pls review, meski ni chapter lebih gaje...!


	6. My past Life!

Maaf, Kyou updatenya lama. Thk bwt yg udah review

annica-icha : udah q tulis cranya di dftr review critamu

aRaRaNcHa : Yup,bentr lg Kagome d slamatin oleh Inu, Inu kan anak baek. Tp kyaknya Inu bkal lebih milih Kikyo dr Kagome *d pnah Kagome*

eleamaya : Thk for review. MiroSango ya? Ok kpn2 Kyou bikinin

Met bca !

**Kikyou no Kokoro**

**part 6**

**Disclaimer : Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

  
**

Inuyasha masih terpaku di tempat. Ia enggan itu bergerak walau sekedar untuk menatap wajah kedua orang yang di belakangnya.

"Sekarang apa yang bisa kita lakukan?", tanya Sango, memandang kecewa Inuyasha.

"Kita cari istana Naraku, lalu selamatkan mereka!", ujar Inuyasha tanpa membalikkan tubuh.

"Mau bertindak ceroboh lagi? Apa kau bisa menemukan istana Naraku?"

"Aku akan mengikuti bau Kagome!"

"Apa kau yakin ini bisa berhasil, Inuyasha!"

"Mungkin!", ujar Inuyasha tak yakin, "Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolongnya.

"Kau saja tak yakin dengan perkataanmu sendiri, bagaimana bisa menyelamatkan mereka!", ucap Miroku datar, namun terdengar jelas seperti sindiran.

Inuyasha berbalik, berjalan ke arah Miroku disertai tatapan mata yang tak biasa.

"Lalu, apa otak mesum-mu itu punya ide itu menyelamatkan mereka hah?", Inuyasha menarik kain yang menyelubungi daerah leher Miroku.

Dahi Miroku mengkerut. Hatinya dipenuhi dengan kemarahan akibat tersinggung dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan han yo. Ia mencoba menahan amarah. Ia menatap tajam pada han yo berambut perak itu.

"Kalau saja waktu itu Kagome tak datang menolongmu, mungkin kau sudah masuk ke dalam Kazana-ku, Han yo!"

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kenyataannya kau seorang Han yo kan!"

"Kau menantangku, Miroku?", Inuyasha mencabut Tessaiganya.

"Tidak, tapi jika kau memang itu yang kau inginkan, aku tak keberatan, Han yo!"

Inuyasha melepas tangannya dari leher Miroku. Tessaiga mulai bertranformasi.

Miroku mulai membuka kain penutup lubang hitam di telapak tangan kanannya.

"Miroku, Inuyasha, hentikan!"

"Sango, jangan ikut campur!", bentak Miroku.

"Mau berkelahi? Itu tindakan paling kekanakkan yang pernah kudengar!", Sango menatap remeh pada 2 pemuda di hadapannya.

"Apa Kagome-chan akan kembali dengan perkelahian kalian?"

Hening.

"Cih!", Inuyasha menyarungkan Tessaiganya kembali.

"Wah wah, ada keributan rupanya!"

Inuyasha mengenali suara itu baik-baik.

"Myoga-oji san?"

"Iya. Aku di sini?"

Inuyasha menengadahkan telapak tangannya. Tampak seekor makhluk kecil melompat ke tangannya, ia duduk bersila.

"Ada keanehan pada Midoriko-sama!"

Malam tiba dengan milyaran bintang bertabur di angkasa.

Namun sayang, pemandangan seindah itu tak nampak di halaman sebuah bangunan, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah istana megah khas zaman Sengoku.

Di salah satu ruangan tempat itu, tampak sebuah jaring laba-laba yang cukup besar.

Dua perempuan yang berwajah sama, terikat di jaring itu. Seorang berambut panjang, berpakaian Miko, sedangkan lainnya berambut panjang dan berpakaian sailor dengan rok hijau.

Gadis berpakaian Miko itu perlahan membuka matanya yang sayu. Sesekali ia tampak mendesis, mengginggit bibir bawahnya.

Lengan kanannya berlubang. Namun setetes darahpun tak mengalir dari sana. Yang ada hanya asap hitam keunguan dan bola-bola cahaya putih.

"Si-sial! Kalau saja ia tak datang!", batinnya sambil memandang gadis yang masih tak sadarkan diri, terikat jaring laba-laba tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba hatinya berdegup kencang, begitu melihat alam fikiran gadis berpakaian sailor itu.

**KAGOME'S POV**

Apa yang terjadi?

Aku melihat desa Kaede-sama yang dikepung kericuhan.

Rumah-rumah penduduk hangus terbakar api. Di sana sini, mayat manusia bergelimpangan dengan bekas luka cakaran di tubuh mereka.

"Hey, dia menuju kuil!", ujar seorang penduduk.

Sekelompok penduduk yang tersisa, terlihat berlari menuju kuil dengan berbagai macam senjata di tangan mereka.

Entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di depan sebuah kuil.

Pintu kuil terbuka, seseorang dengan pakaian serba merah keluar dari sana.

Aku mengenali makhluk itu, lalu aku mencoba memanggilnya.

Tapi, sedikitpun suara tak keluar dari tenggorokanku. Lalu, aku mencoba menyentuhnya, tapi tubuhku bisa menembus.

"Dengan ini aku akan menjadi siluman seutuhnya!", gumamnya. Kemudian melompati penduduk yang mencoba menghalanginya.

"JANGAN BIARKAN HAN YO ITU LOLOS!"

Penduduk melemparkan senjata pada makhluk yang telah mencuri barang berharga milik seorang Miko.

"SANKON TESSO!"

Penduduk yang terkena serangan, terkapar di tanah.

Inuyasha, kenapa kau melakukan itu?

"HENTIKAN INUYASHA!", teriak seseorang yang datang dari kerumunan penduduk yang masih tersisa. Itu kan.. KIKYO!"

2 buah anak panah dilayangkan ke tubuh si pencuri yang tak lain adalah Inuyasha. Tapi, Inuyasha berhasil meloloskan diri.

Keadaan tubuh Kikyo terlihat memprihatinkan. Lubang luka di lengan kanannya tak henti-hentinya mengalirkan darah segar.

Aku ingin menolong Kikyo, tapi, bagaimana?

"INUYASHA!", Kikyo menembakkan panah terakhirnya ke arah Inuyasha. Ujung panah menghasilkan cahaya putih.

Inuyasha tak sempat mengelak. Panah itu menancap tepat di bahunya, lalu membawa tubuhnya tertancap di pohon keramat.

Makhluk berambut perak itu merasa pandangannya mengabur. Samar-samar ia melihat gadis Miko di depannya kini tengah... Menangis!"

"Ki-kikyo!"

Sekali lagi Inuyasha memanggil namanya, sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

Gadis Miko itu menatapnya sedih.

Darah yang menodai pakaiannya, dan juga air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, menjadi saksi bisu atas sumpah dendam dan kebencian yang baru saja dicetuskannya.

Lalu setetes darah menitik. Tubuhnya ambruk di atas tanah.

**END KAGOME'S POV**

"I...ini, kesedihan Kikyo!", batin Kagome.

Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menoleh ke samping saat mendengar desisan yang familiar di telinganya.

"Kikyo!"

"Kau tidak mengejekku? Kau sudah lihat kan, aku hanya perempuan bodoh yang mau terjerat dalam permainan takdir!", ucap Kikyo mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku harus mengejek orang yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku?"

"Menyelamatkan nyawamu? Bukannya aku malah membuat nyawamu dalam bahaya!"

"Kalau jaring ini terlepas, aku akan menamparmu, Kikyo!", Kagome menatap dingin pada gadis Miko yang hanya terperengah menatapnya.

"Silahkan saja. Lagipula takkan terasa tamparanmu itu di tubuh tanah liat ini. Menggelikan, mayat hidup sepertiku berjalan di atas dunia, tanpa tujuan apapun, tanpa siapapun!"

"Siapa bilang kau tanpa siapapun? Inuyasha selalu bersamamu kapanpun kau butuhkan?"

"Untuk apa dia memperhatikan mayat hidup sepertiku? Padahal dia sudah punya pengganti yang jauh lebih sempurna dariku!"

"Di matanya, sosokmu takkan tergantikan oleh siapapun. Dia mencintaimu, Kikyo!"

Kikyo menunduk. Kagome bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan gadis Miko itu sekarang.

"Dia... Menangis! Tapi, kenapa...?", batin Kagome.

"Takkan ada air mata yang mengalir dari mataku, Kagome!"

"..."

"Aku tak menyangka apa yang terjadi pada Midoriko-sama, terjadi pula padaku. Dan aku tak siap menghadapi semua itu!"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Midoriko-sama?"

"Siluman-siluman yang menyerang Midoriko, menggunakan orang yang mencintai beliau untuk mencari kelemahannya!"

"Lalu Naraku menggunakan tubuh Onigumo untuk mengalahakanmu!"

"Benar! Jika saja itu tak terjadi, Shikon no Tama takkan lahir untuk mempermainkan nasib pemiliknya!"

"Dan sekarang, benda itu berada di tangan Naraku!"

Kagome mencerna baik-baik semua hal yang dikatakan Kikyo, lalu kembali bertanya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan Naraku lakukan pada kita berdua?"

"Dia akan mengambil semua roh yang ada padamu, dan memindahkannya ke tubuhku. Dengan itu, aku akan kembali menjadi manusia!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Onigumo menginginkan agar aku terus hidup bersamanya!"

Kikyo memandangi wajah Kagome yang tiba-tiba berubah sendu.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi. Aku punya rencana. Kuharap kita bisa kerja sama dalam hal ini!"

"Di mana Inuyasha?", tanya seorang gadis berkimono pink yang sedang berhangat-hangat di depan tungku.

"Masih di dalam gua itu!"

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia tahu sesuatu. Kita tunggu saja!"

Sementara itu, seorang han yo berambut perak nampak serius memperhatikan sebuah patung wanita di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa membuat Shikon no Tama, kau bisa bertarung dengan siluman selama 7 hari 7 malam. Tapi, apa kau bisa memberi kami kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Naraku, Midoriko-sama?"

Hening. Sebuah patung hanyalah benda mati yang tak mampu berkata apapun. Hanya roh yang tersisa di patung itu yang dapat menjawab.

Lubang di dada kiri patung tersebut, tiba-tiba memancarkan cahaya putih menyilaukan. Inuyasha terperengah menatapnya. Sebuah ilusi bak gulungan film layar lebar, bermain menggambarkan seorang gadis Miko tersenyum padanya. Lalu menghilang bersamaan dengan redupnya cahaya.

"Kikyo!"

"Ayolah, sedikit lagi!", Kagome mengeluarkan cahaya keunguan dari tangannya. Semua jaring laba-laba yang mengikat tubuhnya terlepas.

"Kagome, sekarang!", perintah Kikyo. Kagome mengangguk, kemudian mengambil busur dan anak panahnya, lalu ditembakan ke arah Kikyo. Jaring laba-laba terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Arigatou, Kagome!"

"Tidak masalah. Ayo keluar dari sini!"

"Kagome, tunggu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia datang!"

"?"

Getaran hebat mengguncang tempat itu. Tanah-tanah yang mereka pijaki retak.

"Se...sebenarnya tempat apa ini?", tanya Kagome panik.

"Tepat di bawah tanah yang kita pijaki ini, adalah kawah gunung berapi. Naraku sengaja membuat ilusi agar kita tidak menyadari bahwa tempat ini bukan istananya!", ujar Kikyo tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"A-pa!"

Kikyo menggenggam erat tangan Kagome.

"Datang!"

Gerombolan Shinidama datang dan langsung membelit tubuh Kikyo dan Kagome.

"Kikyo, kita selamat!", ujar Kagome bahagia.

"..."

"Kikyo, kau kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku, Kagome!"

Kikyo menepukkan tangannya yang bercahaya keunguan ke kepala Kagome. Shinidama melepaskan tubuh Kagome. Mebiarkan tubuh Kagome terjatuh ke arah kawah gunung yang dipenuhi lahar.

* * *

"Kasihan kau!", seorang lelaki dengan sosok mata jahatnya yang khas, menatap gadis yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Dia lolos. Baiklah' Setidaknya kau cukup untuk menggantikannya. Khu khu khu. Pasti menarik!"

Makhluk itu lantas membawa gadis itu ke sebuah istana.

* * *

**To be Continued...**

Kikyo berusaha mencelakakan Kagome, apkah ini bagian dari rencanya? Dan apakah Naraku mempunyai rencana jahat setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Kagome?

Plis review, karena crita ini tnggl 3 chapter lagi. Makin banyak review, makin cepat Kyou update.


	7. Hasutan Naraku

**Kikyou no Kokoro**

**part 7**

**Disclaimer : Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

  
**

Kikyo sampai di sebuah air terjun. Ia melihat daerah di sekeliling air terjun itu.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa!", batinnya.

Kikyo meletakkan busur dan panahnya di atas batu. Sekali lagi matanya mengawasi keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Setelah yakin bahwa keadaan 'mendukungnya', gadis itu mulai melepas pita di rambutnya. Lalu, perlahan membuka pakaian Miko-nya, hingga di tubuhnya kini hanya melekat sebuah Kosode berwarna putih.

Gadis itu berjalan perlahan, kemudian berhenti tepat di bawah air terjun itu mengalir. Dibiarkannya air itu membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Kikyo memandangi dirinya sendiri di air beriak tersebut, namun fikirannya menanggapi bahwa bayangan yang terpantul dari sana bukan dirinya, melainkan Kagome.

"Aku harap kau mengerti dengan semua ini, Kagome!"

Niat Inuyasha untuk beranjak dari tempat itu terhenti, begitu melihat cahaya putih dari patung tersebut kembali bersinar terang.

"Kau mau memberitahukan sesuatu?"

Tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk keluar dari lubang bercahaya. Inuyasha mengenal makhluk itu, lalu mengikutinya.

"Jadi, cahaya itu Shinidama-mu, Kikyo!"

"Sudah sadar, Kagome?", Naraku bertanya pada gadis yang mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku dimana?"

"Kau ada di istanaku, Kagome!"

Gadis itu terbelalak.

"Kau..."

"Kenapa? Beruntung kau kuselamatkan!"

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kikyo berniat membunuhmu!"

Kagome ingat, pada waktu itu Kikyo sengaja mendorongnya hingga jatuh dalam kawah gunung berapi.

"Kau tahu, semua yang Kikyo katakan itu bohong!"

"Apa maksudmu, Naraku?"

"Tujuan Kikyo sebenarnya bukan untuk membunuhku. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Dia berniat menyingkirkanmu dari dunia ini!"

"Tidak mungkin!", Kagome mendesis.

"Dia hanya ingin semua rohnya kembali agar bisa menjadi manusia biasa. Dan yang terpenting lagi, dia ingin mengambil Inuyasha darimu!"

"Kau pasti bohong! Kikyo tidak mungkin seperti itu!"

"Apa yang tidak mungkin Kagome? Semuanya sudah jelas. Fikirkanlah baik-baik, kenapa dia mendorongmu ke kawah itu?"

"Dia punya rencana lain!", jawab Kagome tegas.

"Salah besar. Dia ingin membunuhmu, agar dia kembali menjadi manusia biasa!"

"Kau salah!"

"Lalu, apa kau ingat saat Kikyo ingin memanahku waktu itu? Jika dia ingin kau selamat, sudah pasti dia marah saat Inuyasha menyuruhnya untuk tetap memanahku!"

"..."

"Tapi kau lihat kan, Kikyo malah menanyakan kesanggupan Inuyasha untuk melihatmu mati!"

"Itu tidak mungkin!", Kagome menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menangis berusaha untuk menghilangkan fikiran jahatnya terhadap Kikyo.

"Fikirkanlah baik-baik perkataanku tadi, Kagome!", ujar Naraku melemparkan sebuah bola yang berwarna hitam keunguan pada gadis itu. Kagome menangkapnya.

"Tolong jaga benda itu. Aku ada urusan sebentar!"

Naraku melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan itu.

"Naraku, tunggu!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau memberikan Shikon no Tama padaku?"

"Itu karena, aku percaya padamu!", jawab Naraku, kemudian buru-buru angkat kaki dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Kagome yang tengah dilanda kebingungan.

Inuyasha semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya, begitu telinga di putihnya menangkap suara gemericik air.

Sebentar-sebentar ia berhenti, menenangkan tempo detak jantungnya yang semakin bertambah.

Ia berhenti berlari. Seorang gadis Miko yang berdiri di hadapannya kini seolah tak menyadari kehadirannya. Jangankan untuk menyapa, melirikpun tidak.

Kesal dalam suasana yang serba canggung itu, Inuyasha angkat bicara.

"Kikyo!"

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Kau tidak mengkhawatirkan Kagome, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha terdiam. Sesaat ia memandang bola mata Kikyo yang mengekspos sinisme padanya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi, di mana ia sekarang?"

"Dia berada di tangan Naraku. Aku sengaja membiarkan Naraku menangkapnya!", ucap Kikyo tanpa ekspresi penyesalan di wajahnya.

"Kikyo, apa kau sadar dengan yang kau lakukan itu?"

"Aku tahu!"

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa sekejam ini, Kikyo!", Inuyasha menatap tajam Kikyo.

Inuyasha beranjak meninggalkan Kikyo.

"Ternyata kau tak lebih dari siluman, Kikyo!", batin Inuyasha.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau butuh penjelasan!", Kikyo mengangguk lemah.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, Kikyo!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bekerja sama dengan Naraku, kan?"

"Hmmmm!"

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Jadi kau tetap bodoh seperti dulu ya, Inuyasha! Kau kira aku sejahat itu?"

"?"

"Aku sudah memberi Kagome mantra segel. Naraku takkan bisa menyentuhnya. Sekarang Naraku sudah memberikan Shikon no Tama pada Kagome!"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Kagome memiliki sebagian rohku, Inuyasha. Jadi aku tahu semua yang difikirkannya!"

Inuyasha mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang kau lakukan pada Midoriko?"

"Mengambil roh beliau. Aku tidak tahu sampai di mana tubuh tanah liat ini bertahan. Tapi, setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan sekarang!"

"Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu?"

"Aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan Shikon no Tama untuk mensucikan Naraku. Bagaimanapun juga, Shikon no Tama adalah milik Midoriko-sama!"

Kikyo melirik ke arah Shinidama yang memiliki bola roh di kakinya.

"Sudah waktunya ya?", ujar Inuyasha, "Apa tidak apa-apa, Kikyo? Roh kali ini bukan roh gadis biasa!"

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan itu, Inuyasha. Midoriko-sama pasti mengerti!"

Shinidama tersebut melepaskan roh yang dipegangnya pada Kikyo. Tubuh gadis itu terlihat gemetar, berusaha menstabilkan tubuh dengan roh yang baru tertanam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kikyo?"

Tak ada jawaban. Malah tubuh Kikyo kini terlihat goyah. Mata Kikyo terpejam tak sadarkan diri. Ia pun tercebur ke air.

"Kikyo..!"

Dengan sigap, Inuyasha menyelamatkan Kikyo. Lalu membawanya ke pinggir.

* * *

Kagome termenung sembari memandang Shikon no Tama yang berada di tangannya kini.

**KAGOME'S POV**

Mempercayaiku? Apa maksudnya?

Semua yang Naraku lakukan ini benar-benar membuatku bingung.

Jika ia benar-benar menginginkanku, pasti ia sudah melakukannya. Tapi sampai sekarang, ia belum melakukan apapun padaku.

Kikyo, iya, Naraku benar juga. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, ia memang berniat membunuhku.

"Aw!"

Aku menjerit tertahan. Entah, kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing. Dan mataku menangkap suatu keganjilan.

Warna Shikon no Tama berubah-rubah. Sedetik, ia berubah menjadi lebih bercahaya, tapi tak lama kemudian warnanya berubah kehitaman, dan kembali lagi menjadi bercahaya. Begitu seterusnya.

Aku mengerti, bahwa sekarang dua kekuatan yang ada di dalam Shikon no Tama sedang bertarung, layaknya Midoriko-sama dan para siluman itu. Dan yang menentukan siapa yang menang dalam pertarungan itu adalah pemiliknya. Jika pemiliknya berhati suci, maka kekuatan Midoriko-sama di dalam Shikon no Tama akan menang. Tetapi jika pemiliknya berhati kotor, maka kekuatan siluman di dalam Shikon no Tama akan menang.

Sekarang Shikon no Tama berada di tanganku, berarti...

Akulah yang menentukan siapa yang menang dalam pertarungan 2 kekuatan itu.

**END KAGOME'S POV**

**

* * *

**

Di tempat Inuyasha dan kawan-kawan.

"Apa Kagome tidak apa-apa?", tanya Miroku pada Inuyasha.

"Kikyo sudah memberinya segel, Naraku takkan bisa menyentuhnya!"

"Naraku itu licik, berbagai cara bisa dilakukannya untuk mengalahkan kita. Apa kau ingat dengan yang Naraku lakukan padamu, dan juga Kikyo-sama?"

"Iya. Mungkin sebuah hasutan? Mengingat Kagome adalah reinkarnasi Kikyo!"

"Mungkin juga!", Miroku mengangguk, berfikir keras.

"Tapi aku yakin, Kagome takkan sebodoh itu. Kikyo sampai menggunakannya untuk mengintai Naraku, karena ia percaya padanya!"

Tak lama kemudian, Kikyo muncul dengan tubuh dipapah Sango.

"Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian!", ujar Kikyo.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa, Kikyo-sama. Silahkan!", ujar Miroku mempersilahkan Kikyo untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

Kemudian, Kikyo duduk bersebelahan dengan Sango. Sedangkan di depannya duduk dua orang laki-laki, Miroku dan Inuyasha.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kikyo?", tanya Inuyasha.

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa!", jawab Kikyo singkat.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan Kagome?", tanya Sango cemas.

"Sampai saat ini dia baik-baik saja. Rencanaku berjalan lancar!"

"Syukurlah. Kikyo-sama, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu!"

"..."

"Anda sampai menggunakan roh Midoriko-sama. Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan menggunakan kekuatan beliau untuk menggunakan Shikon no Tama agar Naraku bisa disucikan!"

"Disucikan? Apa bisa?"

"Pada dasarnya Naraku itu hanya manusia biasa. Ia jadi seperti itu karena tubuhnya dikuasai siluman. Dia bukan makhluk yang bisa kita kalahkan hanya dengan kekuatan senjata. Ia terlalu kuat sekarang ini. Apalagi sekarang, dia..."

"Kikyo-sama!"

"Sekarang ia sedang melaksanakan ritual pergantian tubuh. Besok dia pasti berpuluh-puluh kali lebih kuat dari yang sekarang. Dengan kekuatan Shikon no Tama, kekuatan siluman Naraku akan diserap. Sedangkan Naraku akan kukirim ke neraka!"

"Apa yang terjadi bila Shikon no Tama menyerap semua kekuatan siluman Naraku?"

"Benda itu akan menghilang selamanya!"

Semuanya terlihat sumringah dengan apa yang dikatakan Kikyo, kecuali Inuyasha.

"Maaf. Kikyo, bisa ikut aku sebentar?", Inuyasha bangkit berdiri, kemudian berjalan dengan diikuti Kikyo.

* * *

"Benar. Naraku mencoba menghasutku!", batin Kagome. Ia melirik ke arah Shikon no Tama yang digenggamnya.

Benda itu kini terlihat lebih bercahaya keunguan dibanding sebelumnya. Kagome tersenyum memandangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, dua buah cahaya putih keluar dari tubuh Kagome, lalu berubah menjadi sepasang anak perempuan.

"Kalian yang waktu itu kan?"

"Benar. Kikyo-sama memerintahkan kami untuk membantumu!"

"Arigatou. Tolong bantu aku keluar dari sini!", seru Kagome memohon.

Kedua anak yang bernama Kochou dan Asuka itu kemudian memejamkan mata.

Lalu puluhan Shinidama datang, dan langsung membelit tubuh mereka bertiga, membawa tubuh mereka pergi dari tempat itu.

"Mencoba melarikan diri rupanya!"

Kagome terbelalak. Makhluk itu datang dan menghalanginya.

* * *

"Kau berbohong lagi, Kikyo!", ujar Inuyasha setelah sampai di tepi sungai yang agak jauh dari tempat mereka beristirahat.

"Maaf. Tapi ini sudah tugasku!"

"Kau permainkan ini semua demi tugasmu. Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku?"

Kikyo terdiam. Ia menatap mata Inuyasha dengan sendu.

"Bila kita hidup bahagia, sementara orang-orang tak berdosa itu mati karena siluman Naraku, apa kau sanggup melihatnya?"

Sukses. Pertanyaan yang diajukan Kikyo membuat kepala Inuyasha dilanda kebingungan.

"Cih. Terserah kau saja!", ujar Inuyasha meninggalkan Kikyo.

"Aku harap kau mengerti, Inuyasha!", ujar Kikyo lemah, menatap langkah Inuyasha yang perlahan menghilang di kegelapan malam.

Kikyo menggenggan erat ujung kimono-nya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ingin rasanya ia menangis. Tapi tak ada lagi air mata yang bisa dialirkan.

"Gomen nasai, Inuyasha!", desis perempuan itu, menahan sakit di hatinya yang baru saja tergores.

* * *

**To be Continued**

Naraku mencoba menghasut Kagome. Apakah gadis itu benar-banar akan terhasut? Lalu, Kikyo mengingkari janjinya untuk mengubah Inuyasha menjadi manusia!

Pls review, tnggl 2 chapter lg nih!


	8. Kikyo vs Naraku

Karena mo last chapter, jd putri update cpt. Btw, gomen sebelumnya klo chaptr ni panjang banget. Itu krn pnggmbran adegan battle ny yang butuh byk dialog.

Riztchimaru : Thk ya senpai. Tp blh tnya g? Krn aq bru d sni jd blm tau istilah AU, canon. Tlg ksh tau artny!

Ritsuka Anadei-sama : thk ya

aRaRaNcHa : Thk jg. ni sah update

Met bca, moga patut dnkmati!

**Kikyou no Kokoro**

**part 8**

**Disclaimer : Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

  
**

"Kochou, Asuka. Cepat lari!", perintah Kagome sembari melemparkan sesuatu pada mereka

"Tapi, Kikyo-sama..."

"CEPAT LARI!"

Dua orang anak perempuan itu kemudian menghilang.

"Kau keras kepala juga rupanya! Hahaha, sekarang segel pelindungmu sudah hilang!"

Mata coklat gadis itu melebar. Rasa takut mulai menguasai fikirannya.

"Sebagai ganti Shikon no Tama, aku akan menggunakanmu untuk mengalahkan mereka!"

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Kagome berlari dari tempat itu. Namun, belum sampai ia di pintu gerbang.

"Percuma saja, Nona. Kali ini kau takkan kubiarkan lari!"

Naraku menembakkan jaring laba-laba pada Kagome.

Gadis itu hanya mampu menahan geram.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu kembali tak sadarkan diri, setelah ia meraskan sesuatu yang menusuk urat nadi di lehernya.

Kikyo berjalan ke arah hutan yang tak jauh dari tempat Inuyasha dan teman-temannya istirahat.

Dua buah bola cahaya putih tiba-tiba datang padanya. Kikyo berhenti, memperhatikan benda itt yang kini berubah menjadi 2 orang anak perempuan.

"Kikyo-sama!"

"Hm!"

"Gomen nasai, kami tidak bisa melindungi Kagome-san!"

"Tidak apa-apa!", ujar Kikyo.

"Kikyo-sama, ini!", seorang anak perempuan berkimono biru, menyerahkan sebuah bola bercahaya keunguan pada Kikyo.

"Arigatou, Asuka!"

Kikyo memandangi bola itu sejenak, kemudian membentuk segel dengan tangannya. Bola itu menghilang di tangannya, dan berpindah ke tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

"Miroku, Inuyasha. Cepat bangun!"

"Ada apa Sango?", tanya Miroku malas, mengucek matanya.

"Kikyo-sama..."

Mendengar nama "Kikyo", telinga Inuyasha berdiri tegak.

Sango tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memberi isyarat dengan mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat tidur Kikyo.

Inuyasha terbelalak. Kikyo sudah tak ada lagi di tempatnya.

"Ayo kita cari dia!"

Inuyasha berlari, kemudian Sango dan Miroku menyusulnya.

* * *

Kagome membuka matanya saat kehangatan sang mentari menerpanya. Ia terlihat pasrah. Bagaimana tidak? Tempat ia ditawan sama seperti saat bersama Kikyo, di atas sebuah kawah gunung.

"Tolong aku, Kikyo!" batinnya.

* * *

Seorang gadis Miko tampak kelelahan. Ia sedang mendaki sebuah puncak gunung dengan cemas.

"Tolong aku, Kikyo!"

Tiba-tiba suara itu terngiang di telinganya.

"Kumohon, bersabarlah Kagome!", ujar Kikyo sembari mengatur nafasnya.

* * *

"DUMMM!"

"KYAAA!"

"CEPAT LARI! ADA SILUMAN!"

Inuyasha, Sango, dan Miroku berhenti berlari. Mereka melihat ke arah tempat di mana kericuhan itu terjadi.

"Kirara!"

Sango naik ke atas punggung kucing raksasanya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Itu desa Kaede-sama!" ujar Sango khawatir.

"Ayo ke sana!" ajak Miroku, kemudian melompat naik ke punggung kucing itu.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Kikyo!"

Inuyasia berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Inuyasha!"

"Sango, biarkan saja dia!"

"Tapi, Miroku, kita..."

"Ayo cepat!" perintah Miroku.

"Ayo, Kirara!"

Sango memerintahkan kucingnya untuk terbang ke desa Kaede

* * *

"Kita bertemu lagi, Kikyo!" sapa Naraku pada Kikyo yang baru sampai di puncak gunung.

"Jangan halangi jalanku!" Kikyo menghardik.

"Mau menyelamatkan gadis itu? Apa untungnya bagimu?"

Kikyo hanya terdiam. Expresi di wajahnya tak sedikit pun tergambar bahwa ia sedang dalam kebingungan. Kikyo terus menatap tajam Naraku yang menyunggikan senyum meremehkan padanya.

"Gadis itu telah mengambil semuanya darimu, Kikyo. Nyawamu, saudaramu. Dan yang terpenting lagi, ia telah mengambil Inuyasha darimu!"

Sakit. Kikyo merasakan bagian tubuhnya sakit. Fikiran-fikiran saat Kagome bersama Inuyasha menyembul begitu saja di kepalanya.

Ia teringat kata-kata adiknya malam itu.

**FLASHBACK**

"Inuyasha telah banyak berubah. Ia tidak lagi egois seperti dulu!" ujar Kikyo pada Miko tua di hadapannya.

"Sebaiknya lupakan saja masa lalu Onee-sama itu!"

Kikyo mendelik.

"Maaf!" Miko tua yang bernama Kaede itu menunduk.

"Hm!"

"Inuyasha berubah, itu semua berkat Kagome!" ujar Kaede.

Tiba-tiba Kikyo bangkit berdiri.

"Onee-sama!"

"Kaede, aku pergi dulu!"

Kaede mengangguk. Ia terus memandangi langkah Kikyo yang perlahan menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Kalau saja aku masih hidup, akulah yang akan mengubahmu, Inuyasha!" batin Kikyo.

** END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Jangan membodohiku, sialan!" Kikyo berusaha menutupi perasaan sebenarnya agar Naraku tak menghasutnya lebih jauh.

"Kenapa, Kikyo? Aku berkata benar, kan?"

"Ukh!"

"Ayolah, Kikyo, kenapa kau mengharapkan orang yang sudah tak mungkin menjadi milikmu lagi? Kau tahu, perasaan Onigumo di tubuhku ini, tak pernah berubah dari dulu. Ia tetap mencintaimu! Dan aku melakukan semua ini, karena Onigumo!"

Kikyo mengambil satu buah anak panah. Lalu, ia mempersiapkan busurnya untuk melepaskan anak panah itu ke sasaran.

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan. Aku akan tetap membunuhmu!"

"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung bersama kami, Kikyo. Kami akan membantumu membunuh gadis itu, dan menghancurkan Inuyasha. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, Kikyo?"

"JANGAN DENGARKAN KATA-KATANYA, KIKYO!"

Kikyo melihat ke bawah, tepat di kaki gunung. Dahinya mengkerut, begitu ia melihat pemuda berkimono merah yang berdiri di kaki gunung.

"Kenapa kau datang di saat-saat seperti ini, Inuyasha?" batin Kikyo kesal.

* * *

"Cih, sepertinya siluman-siluman ini takkan habisnya!" gadis dengan Bumerang raksasa di tangannya itu mendecih kesal.

"Kaede-sama, apa Anda punya ide?" tanya Miroku.

"Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain!" batin Miko tua itu. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari balik hitoe-nya.

"Miroku, Sango!"

Miroku dan Sango mendekat. Mereka menatap heran pada sebuah kantung kecil yang berada di tangan Kaede.

"Tolong sebarkan biji-biji bunga Kikyou* ini di seluruh penjuru desa!" perintahnya. Kaede mengambil satu biji, lalu menjatuhkannya tepat di bawah kakinya.

"Baik! Miroku, tolong kau urus bagian sini!"

Sango melompat naik ke punggung kucing raksasanya.

* * *

Inuyasha melompat naik ke puncak gunung. Ia menatap tajam Naraku yang menyunggikan senyum licik yang menurut Inuyasha sangat menjijikan.

"Ini akan jadi pertunjukan yang menarik!" batin Naraku.

Inuyasha mencabut Tessaiganya. Dan bersiap menyerang.

"Hentikan Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha menatap mata Kikyo.

"Apa maksudmu, Kikyo?"

"Selamatkan Kagome!" perintah Kikyo tanpa melirik.

"Apa yang kau..."

"CEPAT SELAMATKAN KAGOME!"

Inuyasha tercengang.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau!"

Han yo berambut perak itu kembali menyarungkan Tessaiganya, lalu meninggalkan Kikyo, memasuki sebuah gua tak jauh dari gunung tersebut.

"Lihatlah, Kikyo. Bahkan untuk menolong Kagome, ia terlihat lebih bersemangat daripada saat dia menolongmu dulu!"

"Diam, kau. Siluman bodoh!"

"Bagaimana, apa kau menerima tawaranku, Kikyo!"

"Aku tidak mau!" jawab Kikyo tegas.

"Sepertinya kau harus kupaksa!" Naraku maju mendekati Kikyo "Ayo bertarung, tanpa senjata!"

Naraku mengeluarkan siluman-siluman berbahaya di tubuhnya. Sementara Kikyo meletakkan busur dan panahnya di atas tanah.

"Aku terima tantanganmu, tapi ingat. Harus menggunakan kekuatan sendiri!" ujar Kikyo balas mengancam.

"Tak masalah! Ayo maju, Kikyo!"

* * *

"MIROKU!" Sango berteriak, memanggil Miroku dari kejauhan.

Miroku menoleh ke asal suara, yaitu gadis yang duduk menunggangi seekor kucing raksasa.

Sango mengangguk, memberi isyarat.

"Kaede-sama!" Miroku menoleh ke arah Miko tua itu "Sekarang!"

Kaede membentuk segel dengan tangannya. Dengan serentak, tiba-tiba semua tempat yang diletakkan biji bunga, muncul sekuntum bunga berwarna putih. Lalu, bunga-bunga tersebut menembakkan sebuah cahaya kebiruan, menyelubungi desa.

Siluman-siluman yang menyerang desa tersebut lenyap serentak, terkena cahaya yang ditembakkan oleh bunga-bunga itu.

Sango dan Miroku terperengah kagum.

"Sango, Miroku. Cepat kalian susul Inuyasha. Dia pasti butuh bantuan!"

Mereka berdua mengangguk, lalu naik ke atas punggung Kirara

* * *

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha berteriak di dalam kawah gunung nan panas itu. Ia berusaha membangunkan gadis yang tertidur di jaring laba-laba.

Gadis itu terbangun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya

"Apa aku sudah mati?" tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hei, Kagome!"

"Apa itu kau, Inuyasha?" tanya Kagome.

"Iya, ini aku!"

Kali ini Kagome mulai memfokuskan penglihatannya pada daerah di sekelilingnya. Kagome bergidik ngeri.

"Inuyasha. Tolong aku!"

Tanpa dikomando, Han yo berambut perak itu tiba-tiba melayangkan Tessaiganya. Merusak jaring laba-laba yang saling tertempel rapi.

Jaring laba-laba di tubuh Kagome terlepas. Kagome jatuh ke arah kawah gunung tersebut.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha melompat ke bawah, menangkap tubuh Kagome, dan meletakkannya di pinggir kawah.

Kagome melihat kumpulan lahar kental berapi itu.

"Hampir saja!", batinnya lega.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Apa?"

Inuyasha meletakkan Kagome di punggungnya.

"Ayo keluar dari sini! Kikyo menunggumu!"

"Jadi, Kikyo yang memberitahumu?"

"Iya. Padahal dirinya dalam bahaya. Tapi, dia malah menyuruhku untuk menolongmu!"

Kagome terbelalak.

* * *

"Brukk!"

Kikyo jatuh terlentang di atas tanah. Wajah dan pakaiannya sudah sangat kotor. Warna kulitnya kian memucat.

Sementara itu, Naraku masih terlihat segar, meski beberapa luka dan kotoran menghiasi tubuhnya akibat serangan gadis Miko itu.

"Fufufu. Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, Kikyo!"

Naraku mengangkat tubuh Kikyo yang tak sadarkan diri.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bumerang raksasa melayang ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya pengganggu mulai berdatangan!" batin Naraku.

"KIKYO!"

Naraku menatap tajam ke arah gadis sailor yang berteriak memanggil nama Kikyo. Gadis yang bernama Kagome hanya menanggapinya dengan seringai kecil

Gadis Miko itu tersadar, begitu ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Ka-Kagome. Syukurlah!" batin Kikyo tersenyum.

"Kagome-chan!", sapa Sango senang karena melihat Kagome selamat.

"Fufufu!"

"Lepaskan Kikyo-sama atau kau akan kami habisi !" ancam Miroku.

"Wah wah! Lihatlah Kikyo. Ada yang berani mengancamku untuk melepasmu! Baiklah!"

Naraku terbang tinggi ke atas. Sampai di sana, ia melepaskan Kikyo. Tubuh Kikyo jatuh ke bawah.

Sebuah bayangan merah melesat, menangkap Kikyo sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar terhempas ke tanah.

"I-Inuyasha!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab.

"Itu... Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Sekarang letakkan aku di atas tanah!"

Inuyasha meletakkan Kikyo di atas di tanah sesuai perintahnya.

"Sekarang pergilah!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"CEPAT PERGI!"

"Baiklah!"

Inuyasha mengambil tempat cukup jauh darinya.

Puluhan cahaya putih muncul dari langit yang berwarna hitam. Gerombolan makhluk yang bertubuh seperti ular dan bewarna putih keluar dari sana, mengelilingi Kikyo.

Kagome mengambil tempat untuk membidikkan panahnya. Gadis itu terus memperh atikan Kikyo.

Kikyo melirik Kagome, lalu dahinya mengkerut, memberi isyarat.

Kagome mengangguk mengerti. Ia membidikkan anak panah ke tubuh Kikyo. Anak panah yang dilepaskannya menghasilkan cahaya keunguan.

**To be Continued...

* * *

**

Kikyo terdesak dalam pertarungan dengan Naraku. Di saat yang tepat Kagome datang membantu. Rencana mulai dilaksanakan...

Akhr kta pls review!


	9. Last Time I watch your face

**Kikyou no Kokoro**

**part 9**

**Disclaimer : Rumiko Takahashi**

**Insert Song : Dearest by Ayumi Hamasaki  
**

**

* * *

**

Kikyo memejamkan matanya, menahan perih yang terasa di tubuhnya karena panah itu mengambil sesuatu dari tubuhnya.

Panah itu lalu berbelok ke arah Naraku setelah mengenai tubuh Kikyo. Shikon no Tama kini berada di ujung mata panah tersebut. Puluhan Shinidama dengan bola-bola roh di kakinya itu juga ikut mengiringi panah tersebut ke arah sasaran.

Naraku mendecih.

"Sialan kau, Kikyo!"

Naraku menyemprotkan miasma-nya ke arah anak panah itu untuk menodai Shikon no Tama.

Kagome mendekati Kikyo.

"Miasma Naraku mulai menguasai Shikon no Tama.

Kikyo, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tangan pucat Kikyo menggenggam tangan Kagome.

"Tolong pinjamkan kekuatanmu padaku!", ujar Kikyo lemah.

Kagome terlihat tak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis Miko itu.

"Percayalah padaku, Kagome. Hanya kau yang bisa diandalkan saat ini!"

Kagome mengangguk. Lalu menggenggam tangan Kikyo.

"Ayo kita lakukan!"

Shikon no Tama yang sempat menghitam, kembali bercahaya terang.

Anak panah yang dilepaskan Kagome, menancap di jantung Naraku. Dua kekuatan mulai beradu di sana.

Sementara itu, Kikyo dan Kagome masih dalam posisi berpegangan tangan. Semua yang menyaksikan pertarungan itu terlihat tegang.

Miasma Naraku perlahan-lahan menghilang. Shikon no Tama makin bersinar terang... Dan satu persatu tubuh Naraku hancur dan menghilang.

"UARRRGHHHH!"

Naraku berteriak kesakitan. Namun Shikon no Tama seakan tidak peduli. Benda tersebut terus menghancurkannya, hingga yang tersisa tinggal kepalanya saja.

"Arigatou, Kikyo. Kau telah membebaskanku. Sekarang aku bisa beristirahat tenang!" ujar makhluk itu sembari tersenyum, lalu matanya terpejam.

Kagome membuka matanya saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir itu.

"Kikyo, itu..."

"Itu Onigumo, Kagome!" jawab Kikyo.

Sebuah pintu masuk dari dimensi lain terbuka. Onigumo masuk kedalamnya, dan pintu itu kembali tertutup. Sedangkan Shikon no Tama menghilang entah kemana.

"Kita berhasil, Kagome. Sekarang aku...aku..."

Tiba-tiba mata Kikyo tertutup.

"Kikyo, kau kenapa?" tanya Kagome panik, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kikyo yang terbaring lemah dan tak sadarkan diri di atas tanah.

Inuyasha tergopoh-gopoh mendekati dua gadis itu. Miroku dan Sango menyusul dari belakang.

Inuyasha terdiam sejenak saat melihat Kikyo yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Maaf Inuyasha. Aku tak bisa melindungi Kikyo!" ujar Kagome sedih.

Inuyasha hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah sendu.

Han yo itu meletakkan satu tangannya di punggung Kikyo, sedangkan tangan lainnya diletakkan di lipatan belakang lutut gadis Miko itu. Lalu ia mengangkat tubuh yang terbaring lemah itu dengan bersandar pada dadanya.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kau sudah sadar, Kikyo. Maaf, aku..."

"Tolong bawa aku ke sana, Inuyasha. Aku ingin duduk di tempat pertama kali aku melihatmu!"

* * *

Langit senja yang membuka malam kali ini tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Beberapa orang yang sedang duduk di beranda rumah untuk menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam itu tampak menggerutu.

"Hah, kenapa langitnya merah sekali!"

"Iya, jadi terlihat jelek ya!"

Kaede hanya tersenyum melihat dua orang anak perempuan yang menggerutui peristiwa alam yang sudah sewajarnya itu.

Ia mendogakkan kepalanya ke langit.

"Benar juga. Warna langit ini, semerah darah!" batinnya memastikan.

* * *

Inuyasha yang masih menggendong Kikyo tampak berdiri di atas bukit. Di belakangnya, Miroku, Sango, dan Kagome, menatap mereka berdua prihatin.

"Maaf... Tolong biarkan kami berdua saja!" ujar Inuyasha memohon, kemudian berjalan perlahan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Kagome menangis. Ia menyesali semua sangkaan buruknya terhadap gadis Miko itu, dan menyesali dirinya yang tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Tolong maafkan aku Kikyo, maafkan aku!"

Kagome menutupi wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata.

Kikyo yang berada di pelukan han yo itu, merasakan kesedihan Kagome.

"Jangan menangis, Kagome. Kau telah berusaha menyelamatkanku kan!" batin gadis Miko itu.

* * *

Sang surya menutup wajahnya dengan sempurna. Malam pun tiba dengan langit bertaburkan bintang keperakan.

Seorang Miko tua tampak gelisah. Ia berjalan mondar mandir di halaman rumahnya. Entah kenapa, bayangan lain dari pemandangan senja merah darah itu benar-benar mengusik fikirannya.

Dua ekor Shinidama tiba-tiba terlihat di matanya, melayang pelan di langit.

"I-itu, Onee-sama...".

"Maafkan aku, Kaede!"

Miko tua itu membalikkan tubuhnya, begitu suara yang sangat familiar itu muncul dari arah belakangnya.

Matanya terbelalak, begitu melihat orang yang berdiri di hadapannya kini.

"Onee-sama?" ucap Kaede pelan. Entah mengapa, meski yang berdiri di hadapannya itu adalah kakaknya sendiri, ia merasakan sesuatu yang 'ganjil'

"Aku telah banyak membuatmu menderita!" ucap Kikyo.

"Ti-tidak. Onee-sama tidak salah!" Kaede menangis, menggelengkan kepalanya. Kikyo hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku mohon dengan sangat, Kaede. Maafkan aku!"

Tubuh Kikyo tiba-tiba menghilang usai mengucapkan kata terakhir pada adiknya itu.

Kontan saja, adik mana yang tak sedih bila kakak tersayangnya pergi meninggalkannya.

"ONEE-SAMA!"

* * *

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kagome?" Miroku menanyai Kagome yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua lututnya.

"Aku... Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Seandainya aku mempunyai kekuatan lebih, pasti Kikyo...!"

"Naraku itu... Dia sudah membunuh semua penduduk desaku. Memberi kutukan pada Miroku, dan memisahkan Kikyo-sama dari Inuyasha. Menurutku kau sudah cukup banyak membantu, Kagome-chan!" ujar Sango pada Kagome yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

Miroku memandangi tangan kanannya yang sudah tak lagi terdapat lubang hitam.

Kikyo mulai membuka pembicaraannya pada Inuyasha.

"Apa kau ingat, Inuyasha. Jauh sebelum Naraku memisahkan kita?"

**FLASHBACK**

Seorang gadis Miko dan seorang han yo, duduk bersama di sebuah punggung bukit, terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Inuyasha, apa kau ingin menjadi manusia dengan kekuatan Shikon no Tama?"

"Jika aku menjadi manusia, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Aku adalah penjaga bola itu. Sekali saja Shikon no Tama menghilang, maka aku akan menjadi wanita biasa!"

Tiba-tiba saja Han yo itu bangkit berdiri.

"Cih, kau bercanda? Sudah kubilang dari awal kan, aku hanya ingin menjadi siluman sejati!"

Kikyo hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Inuyasha tercengang, melihat senyuman gadis Miko itu.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, garis merah tipis muncul di pipinya.

Kikyo bangkit berdiri, kemudian berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Inuyasha.

"Kikyo tunggu!"

Gadis Miko itu berhenti berjalan. Ia berbalik pada Inuyasha.

"Ada apa?"

"Um... Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Sepasang makhluk yang berbeda jenis tengah bercengkrama di atas sebuah perahu.

Kikyo duduk di atas perahu di bagian belakang, sedangkan Inuyasha berdiri di depan, mendayung perahu. Sesekali ia melihat gadis Miko yang hanya duduk manis memandangi wajahnya sendiri di air yang jernih itu.

"Mm, Kikyo..!"

"Ada apa?"

"Yang tadi itu, maaf ya!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Inuyasha. Aku mengerti. Keinginanmu itu, sama seperti keinginanku!"

"...?"

"Dari dulu, aku ingin menjadi wanita biasa!"

"..."

"Kau pasti berfikir aku ini hanya orang yang ingin menghindar dari tanggung jawab kan?" ujar Kikyo tersenyum tipis.

Inuyasha terus memperhatikan gadis Miko itu. Dan entah kenapa, Han yo tersebut suka sekali melihat ekspresi bibir yang jarang sekali menghiasi wajah kakunya.

"Sudah sore. Inuyasha, sudah waktunya aku pulang!"

Inuyasha mendayungkan perahu itu ke pinggir danau.

"Kikyo, coba kau tersenyum seperti tadi!"

Gadis itu terperanjat. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Eh? Kau ingin aku tersenyum?"

Kali ini, giliran pipi Inuyasha yang dihiasi semburat merah.

"Eh? Bu-bukan koq. Lupakan saja!"

"Kau ini lucu!" ujar Kikyo tersenyum. Ia melihat perahu yang ia tumpangi telah menepi.

Inuyasha naik ke pinggir danau itu terlebih dahulu, lalu disusul Kikyo.

Tiba-tiba kaki gadis itu tersangkut ceruk perahu, ia terjatuh dalam pelukan Han yo yang sigap menangkapnya.

Kikyo terpana melihat wajah Inuyasha yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya. Ia menangkap arti dari tatapan mata emas han yo itu, tapi sulit diungkapkan dengan lisan maupun tulisan.

Tak jauh berbeda dari Kikyo. Inuyasha memang tak menangkap arti apa-apa dari wajah kakunya yang selalu tanpa ekspresi. Tapi, matanya yang bundar coklat itu yang seakan memperlihatkan suatu pandangan yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan lisan dan tulisan. Degup jantungnya bertambah cepat.

Inuyasha melemparkan dayung di genggamannya yang sedikit mengganggunya. Ia memeluk gadis itu erat-erat.

"Kikyo, aku ingin menjadi manusia!" bisiknya pelan.

Kikyo terperengah,"Tapi, bukannya kau..."

Inuyasha meremas bahu Kikyo dengan kuat, "Aku ingin hidup bersama denganmu!"

Senja di danau itu melukis senyum, menyaksikan dua hati yang baru saja menyatu itu.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Bagaiamana bisa aku melupakannya?" ujar Inuyasha "Waktu itu aku telah siap manusia, dan hidup bersama denganmu!"

Kikyo memejamkan matanya, "Dan pada akhirnya, aku juga menjadi wanita biasa!" ucapnya pelan.

Inuyasha merasakan matanya panas. Hatinya miris, melihat kenyataan yang ia hadapi sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah moment terakhir dalam hidupnya untuk mendekap yang kekasih.

**Hontou ni taisetsu na**  
**Mono igai subete sutete**

"Kikyo, dulu dengan segala daya upayamu, kau mati-matian berusaha untuk menjadikanku manusia. Bahkan kau sampai rela meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu sebagai penjaga Shikon no Tama. Tapi, aku...!"

Kata-kata yang dilontarkannya tertahan setelah bulir-bulir bening mengalir di pipinya, kemudian menitik di pipi Kikyo.

Shimaetara ii no ni ne  
Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de

Gadis Miko itu membuka matanya setelah ia merasakan sesuatu menitik di pipinya. Hatinya perih menyaksikan wajah di hadapannya kini, memandangi wajahnya dengan penuh buliran kesedihan itu.

Gadis itu mencoba menahan kesedihan yang bergejolak di hatinya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis, Inuyasha!" ucapnya pelan.

**Sonna toki itsu datte**  
**Me o tojireba**  
**Waratteru kimi ga iru**

"Kikyo, aku... Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu!" ucapnya dengan suara serak dan bergetar. Ia menyesali takdir yang mempermainkan nasib cintanya.

"Kau sudah datang, dan hanya untukku, Inuyasha. Itu sudah cukup untuk semuanya!" ucap Kikyo dengan suara merendah. Lalu seulas senyum kembali terukir di wajahnya yang sudah pucat pasi.

Inuyasha terbelalak melihatnya. Sungguh senyuman ia rindukan selama ini. Senyuman yang telah lama tak terukir lagi setelah ia dibangkitkan kembali dengan penuh kebencian.  
Inuyasha mendaratkan satu  
kecupannya di bibir gadis itu, meski air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Hanya satu yang diinginkannya saat ini : membahagiakan sang kekasih, meski untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Kikyo menangis, menyesali semua yang telah terjadi pada dirinya dan juga Inuyasha. Ia melepaskan semua beban kesedihan mendalam dalam setiap titik air matanya yang mengalir tanpa disadarinya.

**KIKYO'S POV**

Aku merasa lega. Akhirnya air mata yang kuharapkan selama ini, mengalir dari mata di tubuh tanah liat ini.

Maafkan aku, Inuyasha! Aku telah banyak mengukir kesedihan di hatimu.

Seandainya Kami-sama memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup sekali lagi, aku pasti memenuhi janjiku padamu : menjadikanmu manusia, walau harus menggunakan nyawaku.

Aku melihat cahaya berkilau dari kejauhan. Seseorang dengan pakaian Miko dan pedang di tangannya, melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Midoriko-sama memanggilku, Inuyasha. Beliau memanggilku untuk bersama-sama menghadap Kami-sama yang telah menyiapkan kompensasi atas semua yang sudah kuperbuat di dunia ini.

Inuyasha, tugasku sudah selesai. Sudah waktunya aku pergi. Meski jiwa ini akan terlepas dari raganya.

Tapi cinta ini takkan terlepas dari hatiku, dan hanya untukmu.

Sayoo nara, Inuyasha

**END'S KIKYO'S POV

* * *

**

"Kikyo!" ujar Inuyasha saat wajah Kikyo menjauh darinya.

Tubuh Kikyo berubah menjadi bola-bola roh yang bersinar terang.

Inuyasha bangkit berdiri. Begitu pula dengan Kagome, Sango, dan Miroku. Mereka terpana memandang Miko yang bersiap pergi dengan tenang.

Ah, itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made

Puluhan Shinidama Chuu datang, mengawal roh yang sudah tenang itu untuk menyelubungi sebentar orang-orang yang berada di sana.

"Kikyo-sama sedang mengucap salam perpisahan pada kita!" ujar Miroku pada Sango.

Tak lama kemudian, Shinidama Chuu membawa jiwa yang tenang itu ke tempat di mana seharusnya Miko itu berada.

Kagome berjalan perlahan mendekati Han yo yang sedang berduka itu.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kikyo sudah pergi dengan tenang, Kagome!"

"..."

"Aku turut bahagia karena ia telah terbebas dari penderitaannya!"

Kagome tersenyum, "Aku juga!"

**Douka sono egao ga taema naku aru yo ni.**

**THE END**

**

* * *

**Akhrnya slesai jg ni fic. Gmna mnrt kalian? Feelnya dpt g? Sori klo jlek...

Pls review!


End file.
